


In Poison

by closedcaptioning



Series: In and of Itself [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closedcaptioning/pseuds/closedcaptioning
Summary: Sasuke gets kidnapped.That's not the worst of it, though. With a personality that's completely flipped and a blossoming relationship, what's Sasuke to do?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set directly after the events of "In Pieces."

Naruto tried to act normal around Sasuke at training sessions afterwards. Honestly, he did.

It seemed that this time, though, his efforts weren't enough.

Naruto caught himself staring at Sasuke in a way-that-just-friends-shouldn't-look-at-each-other more times than he'd care to admit... and though he'd promised himself that he and Sasuke would remain friends, their relationship now seemed stilted, unnatural.

Sakura was quieter, too. She no longer yelled at Naruto or hit him so much (though that might've been because he had stopped asking her out), and she seemed subdued, in a resigned way, around Sasuke. Kakashi looked the same as normal - if you didn't pay enough attention to see the way he was "reading" Icha Icha upside down the other day.

This wasn't how things were supposed to go.

...

Naruto and Sasuke were dancing around each other, which was normal now, one D-rank mission. Sasuke explained the plan to them: "All right, Sakura, you take the south side. Naruto, you take the east. I'll take the-"

Suddenly, Sasuke's communication broke off, and there was static for a few moments - and then silence.

"Hey, you there?" Naruto spoke into the receiver. "Sasuke? Stupid-" Naruto fumbled for Sasuke's location tracker. "Sakura, I'm going to go see if Sasuke's all right."

"Okay, Naruto," came Sakura's small voice. Naruto was already following the beeping red dot on his locator, cursing under his breath.

He stopped abruptly at the location. "Sasuke?" He called out, just to be sure - then saw Sasuke's tracking device on the floor. His communicator, mangled and fizzling, lay a few feet next to it.

It was only a simple mission: map out the distance around the village for a possible irrigation project that would improve water flow in the- Naruto had stopped listening after the first couple seconds. Put in some stakes, measure the distance between them and BAM: mission accomplished. 

How could this have happened? Naruto couldn't breathe. Sasuke would never leave his communicator behind. That was a rule, even on D-rank missions. 

Naruto's mind flew into a frenzy. Was he kidnapped? What had mangled the communicator? Why had Sasuke been cut off mid-sentence? Was he all right?

"-Naruto! Can you hear me?"

Naruto snapped back to attention. "Yeah! Sorry, Sakura. Something's seriously wrong. Sasuke's communicator is here, but it's all messed up and - "

Naruto froze. He hadn't seen it until he had knelt to pick up the tracking device, but there, on the ground, were spots of blood.

"Naruto? Are you okay?"

"Yeah... there's blood here." Naruto felt woozy. If Sasuke was hurt... something inside him was writhing in agony at the thought. The idea of Sasuke, injured, lost and alone... or worse, not alone.... Was there a trail? Knowing Sasuke, there would be a trail Naruto could follow. Sure enough, he could spot some droplets of blood leading into the forest outside the barriers of the village.

"Sakura," Naruto interrupted Sakura's panicked exclamations. "I'm gonna follow the trail."

"What trail? Where are you going? Don't do anything without backup! Naruto, what's going on?"

But Naruto had already removed his headset, and was racing into the forest.

...

"Naruto?" When she got no response, Sakura cursed loudly- then took a deep breath. She would be calm. And mature. About this. Calm.

Hand shaking, she dialed Kakashi's number on the other communicator - the one Kakashi had said only to use for emergencies.

"Sakura? What's up?" Kakashi's voice came in.

"I- Sasuke -Naruto - they - communicator- left-" Sakura choked out. "Sorry. Sasuke just- stopped talking randomly, and Naruto went after him, and now I can't contact either of them, and-"

Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder, and whipped around - it was just Kakashi.

"Sakura, calm down." Kakashi said, normal playfulness gone. "We have Sasuke's last known location." His eyes crinkled in a smile. "Let's go find them, okay?"

Sakura nodded. 

...

Sasuke blinked his eyes open. His head was pounding, but when he tried to lift his hands to investigate, he discovered they were tied behind his back.

His eyes widened with shock. Where was he? His surroundings were dark, but he could hear shuffling sounds. If he squinted, he could barely make out a faint outline...

Pain spiked through his leg. Glancing down, he could see a large, jagged cut on his thigh. "Great," he grumbled, and discovered that he was gagged.

"Well, you're awake, I see."

Sasuke furiously strained at the ropes binding him as a figure emerged from the darkness. It was a man, walking with a pronounced limp. He shuffled in front of Sasuke, and stared down at him.

Sasuke leaned forward. The man looked familiar... suddenly it hit him. "Mhhhwhhrph!"

The man leaned forward and tore off his gag. Sasuke gasped before shouting, "Y-you're the janitor! I recognize you!"

"I should hope so," grumbled the man. "I've been cleaning up after punks like you for years! And I have a name, you know. It's Daichi."

Sasuke struggled with his bonds. "Did you... kidnap me?"

"Of course I didn't, you dolt," snapped Daichi. "Do you think I have the skills to take out a shinobi-in-training with this useless leg?" He gestured toward his twisted foot. "My son did all the work. All I did was explain who to capture."

Sasuke shook his head. "It-it doesn't make any sense. Why would you want to kidnap me? I never did anything to you."

Daichi's eyes glinted. "Oh yes you did. You were helping to build the irrigation system! That foolish idea will only make my job harder." He frowned. "The old ladies will have luscious gardens, yes, but what about me? Do you know how difficult it is to clean without proper water pressure??"

As Daichi ranted about having to mop the boys' bathroom, Sasuke slowly slid his kunai out of his pocket. 

The ropes binding Sasuke fell down around him like shedding a second skin. Quick as lightning, Sasuke spun around, threw his kunai at Daichi, tried to make a break for the exit -

only to be stopped by a boy maybe a few years older than him, with purple markings around his face.

Sasuke froze. He turned around to look at Daichi, only to see his body unravel and crumble away. What? What was going on? "Who are you?" he asked guardedly of the boy.

The boy sneered at him. "Guess it's only polite to introduce myself, since I know who you are, Uchiha Sasuke. I'm Kankuro, Puppet Master." He sighed. "I don't even get why they're so interested in you," Kankuro said, giving Sasuke and up and down appraisal, "You don't look like anything that special to me. Whatever, orders are orders."

Sasuke didn't move yet. He didn't know what other tricks Kankuro had up his sleeve. "So... Daichi was your puppet."

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "Tch. Obviously. I mean, janitors are stereotypically crazy, so why not?" 

Before Sasuke could decide what to say, two other people appeared behind Kankuro in the doorway. One of them was a girl with blond hair in two spiky buns, and the other one was a boy with red hair and the kanji for "love" written on his forehead.

Kankuro addressed them without turning around. "Took you guys long enough. Now," he gestured at Sasuke, "shall we make the delivery?"

…

Naruto stumbled through the woods. He felt like he'd been walking for hours. His mouth tasted like he'd been eating sand, and his feet were blistered and aching. He had lost the trail of blood a long time ago, but he was too exhausted to know how far back it had been. "Damn you, Sasuke," he muttered under his breath. "Why'd you have to go and get kidnapped, huh?"

His fingers were clenched so tightly, his nails had bore half-moon cuts into his palm. "If you had been there with him, he wouldn't have been taken," whispered a small voice at the back of Naruto's skull. "It's your fault."

"S-Shut up!" Naruto pounded at the side of his head. There was nothing he could have done.

"But if you really believed that, you wouldn't be so determined to find him on your own, would you?" hissed the voice.

Naruto was humming now to silence that voice. But with every fruitless step, it grew louder.

...

Sakura clung to Kakashi's arm like a leech as they followed the trail of broken branches and torn leaves through the forest. Naruto's path had grown more haphazard and clumsy as the droplets of blood became fewer and spaced further apart ("They must have tried to stop the bleeding when they realized it would give them away," Kakashi explained). So far, there had been no other clues to indicate where the kidnappers had taken Sasuke. The only real evidence they had to go on was the path Naruto had blazed before them. "Naruto may know something we don't," Kakashi had told Sakura, "and at the very least, we'll find the knucklehead before he gets into the same trouble as Sasuke."

What Kakashi didn't tell Sakura? He was worried about Naruto. Any decisions he made would be based on emotion, not logic. Kakashi had acted on impulse himself too many times in his youth to be unaware of the danger. 

Naruto needed to be found. His feelings for Sasuke made him reckless, and Kakashi knew better than anyone that Naruto was reckless enough already.

"Right," Kakashi thought to himself. "When this is over, Naruto and I need to have a talk."

For a shinobi, emotions can be deadly. And that was what Kakashi would teach Naruto, at any cost.

...

Kankuro had the other two tie him up again - from their conversation, Sasuke deduced that the blond girl was Temari and the redhead was Gaara - then hauled him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

They hadn’t gagged him, though. Sasuke beat at Kankuro furiously (as much as he could while being tied up), and Kankuro shifted his weight, allowing Sasuke’s head to hang limply over his shoulder. “Stupid kid. Doesn’t know when to stop,” he grumbled. “Maybe we should’ve put him to sleep.”

Sasuke, seeing his opportunity, twisted and bit down hard on Kankuro’s shoulder, leaving a thin outline of blood and saliva. Kankuro cursed, trying to somehow flip Sasuke off without letting go of him - “Gaara, give me a hand, would you?”

Temari said cautiously, “Gaara, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, Kankuro can handle it by himself-“ but she broke off at the sight of sand rising in the room.

The sand wrapped around Sasuke and pulled him into the air off of Kankuro. Sasuke felt it squeeze like a vice around him - tighter and tighter until he almost couldn’t breathe anymore-

“Yes,” Gaara hissed, the first word Sasuke heard him speak. Sasuke made a strangled noise somewhere in the back of his throat. “Yes....”

Sasuke twisted around in his sand prison so that he could stare Gaara in the face. He met his eyes, which were wide with crazy delight. Gaara grinned at him then. “You have the same hatred in your eyes as me, Uchiha Sasuke.”

Temari grabbed Gaara’s shoulder. “Gaara, enough! We don’t want to kill him, you know? We were told that it would be preferable if he was alive.”

Gaara tilted his head, contemplating. Sasuke thrashed around- _I can’t - breathe...._

Just then, the door burst open. “SASUKE!”

...

Naruto was in no condition to fight. He'd lost track of how long he'd been wandering around in the forest, wishing desperately for a glass of water and cup of ramen. He was exhausted, starving and sore all over. But the moment he heard voices and spotted the small hut, almost hidden in the leaves, he felt energy rush into his body. At a sprint, without stopping to think, he launched himself forwards, slamming the door open. 

"SASUKE!" The first thing that met his eyes was Sasuke, eyes wide with the same shock that they had held when Naruto had pinned him. He was on the floor and covered with sand. This would have certainly seemed strange to Naruto, but he was distracted by the dark stain soaking through the cloth around a jagged tear in Sasuke's thigh. Naruto felt himself stiffen in horror. He was hurt.

"Hey!" Naruto jerked his gaze away from Sasuke. A girl with puffy blonde hair was glaring at him. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Uhhh..." Naruto glanced around the room, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. A man with purple markings on his face and a redhead with an enormous gourd on his back were also giving him the evil eye. He was outnumbered. "Ummm... looking for the bathroom?" he tried.

Sasuke facepalmed. If Naruto hadn't been terrified for both his and Sasuke's life, he would have aimed a punch at the dark-haired boy. As it was, he had to be contented with a nasty look in Sasuke's direction.

The redheaded boy grinned in the darkness. It was a chilling sneer that sent shivers down Naruto's spine. "Yes, Mother..." he hissed under his breath. 

Naruto reached for his kunai. "Sorry, I'll have to meet your mom another time. Because you're going down right now!" He held up his fingers. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto's shadow clones formed a bright sea of orange. His hair made it kind of look like a field of dandelions with orange stalks.

"HRAH!" The many Narutos leapt as one. Temari took out a giant fan dispassionately, and, with a mighty swing, blew the clones back with the great gust of wind - they went _poof_ in little clouds of smoke. As the air cleared, one singular Naruto was left, coughing.

Temari sheathed her fan. "Give up, boy. You can't beat us. This is pointless."

"Usuratonkachi..." Sasuke, from his limp position on the ground, choked out. He murmured something else unintelligibly.

But Naruto gritted his teeth. It was Sasuke! How could those dumbos expect him to abandon his best friend/rival/love? "Again! Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Temari sighed, and took out her fan again. She was interrupted before she could use it, though. 

...

Two newcomers arrived in a whirlwind of leaves and wind. "All right..." Hatake Kakashi said, one eye trained on Sasuke. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

Gaara's eyes widened slightly. It was only a hint, but it was enough to show that he recognized Kakashi.

Kakashi grinned beneath his mask. That was good - he liked it when his reputation preceded him. "Release the boy." he ordered. "And no one will get hurt."

Temari was the first to swing into action. She moved swiftly, and before Kakashi could blink, she was holding a kunai to Sasuke's neck. "Let me offer you a better deal: tell the doofus to put away his doppelgängers, or we'll separate pretty boy's head from his shoulders." She smirked.

Kakashi was close enough to hear the air escape from Naruto's lungs. Unfortunately, so was Temari. She clucked her tongue and pressed the blade harder against Sasuke's neck. "My my, you seem awfully concerned for his well-being. Are you two brothers?"

Kankuro laughed. It was a mean laugh, and Naruto flinched at the sound of it. "Are you blind, Temari? They look nothing alike. I'd bet they're real good friends. Like, share-the-same-chopsticks friends."

Temari was watching Naruto carefully, and she saw the way his face was growing redder with every passing moment, and the way Sasuke refused to meet his eyes. "Oh no, Kankuro," she drawled. "I think they're much closer than that."

"Naruto," warned Kakashi. "Don't rise to their bait."

"In fact," continued Temari, her grin widening, "I'd say they're the kind of friends who share a lot more than chopsticks."

"Don't listen to them. They're trying to make you mad," Kakashi noticed with increasing panic that Naruto's hands were clenching and unclenching in anger.

"I think they would prefer to be alone here," Temari went on, seemingly oblivious to the rage burning in Naruto's eyes. "Alone and ... tied up together, perhaps. For a looong time. Don't you think so, Gaara?"

Gaara was silent for a beat longer than necessary, and Temari held her breath - then Gaara nodded, almost imperceptibly. He followed this up with a half-eye roll, like he couldn't even be bothered to do a full one.

Temari shot Kankuro a victorious smirk. "See? Even Gaara agrees with me! These two useless chibi shinobi are sooooo-" she winked, "platonic, am I right? Makes you wonder why exactly the Uchiha clan died out."

Two things happened at once-

Naruto growled so loudly it could almost be considered a scream, and launched himself at Temari.

Sasuke, taking advantage of Temari's distraction, got up, knocking her hand with the kunai to the side. 

The kunai skittered away and came to a stop next to the wall. "All right, Blond Pom-Poms, I'm not dealing with you anymore." Sasuke hissed.

Naruto stopped mid-lunge at Temari to grin brightly in Sasuke's direction. "Sasuke!"

Unfortunately, this loss of motion caused Naruto to fall to the floor rather ungracefully, and Sasuke, eyes widening, tried to make his way over to Naruto - 

but again, unfortunately, this caused his not-yet-healed-wound to spurt blood rather unappealingly, and Sasuke stumbled and fell to one knee.

Kakashi heaved a long-suffering sigh. "All right, my cute little genin, it's time to go!" And with that, Kakashi scooped Naruto and Sasuke up - one in each arm - and blurred away.

...

Temari blinked in shock as the four shinobi disappeared.

"Wow," muttered Kankuro. "He is as good as everyone says."

Gaara said nothing. He was squinting at the bloodstain the dark-haired genin had left on the sand. Kneeling, he touched the blood and looked over at the doorway, where Kakashi and Sakura had burst in - there was no lock on the door.

Straightening up, he turned to his companions. "Everything is going according to plan. It's time for Phase Two." Without waiting for a response, he disappeared just as suddenly as Kakashi had.

"See you later, I guess," Temari said sarcastically. Kankuro snorted.

"Come on. Let's get going."

"Sure." Temari adjusted her hairdo before glancing back at the spot where Sasuke had lain. She sighed. "It's really too bad. That genin was pretty cute."

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find someone to replace him in two seconds."

Temari smirked. "Hah. You know me."

And just as silently as Gaara, the shinobi melted away into the forest.

...

Kakashi burst through the gates of Konoha, genin in tow. Where was the hospital? He had inspected the cut on Sasuke's leg a bit, and it didn't seem deep, but it wouldn't hurt to make sure. 

Kakashi skidded to a halt, and was preparing to let Naruto and Sakura down and take Sasuke to the hospital, but a voice from behind cut him off. "Naruto! Are you all right? You're all dirty and scuffed! And-" Kakashi turned around. "Umm..." Iruka stopped bashfully, cheeks coloring. "Sorry... Kakashi, I just wanted to see if Naruto was alright."

Kakashi smiled at Iruka. "Nah, no problem, Iruka. You can have this orange bundle of madness-" (Naruto let out an indignant "Hey!") "and I'll take Sasuke to get checked over."

Iruka nodded. "All right. Naruto, do you want to get some ramen?"

"Yes!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air. "You're the best, Iruka-sensei! Sakura, want to come with?" He turned his blinding grin on her.

Sakura wilted under the force of his gaze. "Um... sorry, Naruto, I think I'm going to go home so my parents aren't too worried about me." She turned to leave, but not without adding, "Thanks, though, Naruto. See you tomorrow at training!"

Naruto nodded, waving at Sakura, though he didn't seem too disappointed. Rivaling Rock Lee's speed, Naruto dragged Iruka down the street to Ichiraku's. Iruka tried waving halfheartedly at Kakashi, which Kakashi returned with a small chuckle.

"All right..." Kakashi hefted Sasuke into his arms. "Let's take you to get checked over with, shall we?"

...

 

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke sat up on the hospital bed. "That's me." The sun was shining, the birds were chirping- ah, it was a lovely day, thought Sasuke. He loved the world, and the world loved him back.

The nurse - a young lady, probably not out of college yet - blushed when she saw Sasuke. She's not bad looking, Sasuke mused, it's too bad that I like someone else. "Okay, so... we inspected the cut on your leg, and it's not life-threatening, but..."

"But?" Sasuke prodded, smiling gently at her.

"But... it has a rare kind of poison in it." At Sasuke's horrified stare, the nurse quickly backtracked, waving her hands in the air. "No, it's not dangerous or anything! It just... you're... your personality is going to be completely flipped for about a week or so, until we can get the antidote."


	2. Chapter 2

Iruka sighed and rubbed his forehead. Naruto was wolfing down his ramen like he'd been starving for a week, and with a full mouth he was excitedly (and mostly unintelligibly) recounting the adventure he had just had on his mission. Iruka was trying hard to focus and seem interested, but with every word, his frown grew. Dangerous missions, violent battles with the enemy, leaving Naruto to fend for himself in the woods - what was Kakashi doing to these genin? They were only kids...

His train of thought was interrupted by Naruto. "Iruka-sensei, you look like me watching someone else eat ramen when I can't have any. What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, Naruto, it's fine." Iruka tried to smile, but the image of Naruto covered in cuts and bruises, emerging from the forest in shock, came back into his mind, and his smile fell flat.

Naruto raised one eyebrow. "Yeah, right. Seriously. Are you sick or something?"

Iruka shook his head. "No...I just..." he took a deep breath. "I'm worried about you and your training, Naruto. I think Kakashi's pushing you too hard."

Naruto's mouth dropped open, and he immediately went into defensive mode. "What, like I can't take care of myself?" he snapped. "I'm not some little kid anymore. I'm a genin now! I'm fine!"

Iruka shook his head. "I know, Naruto. You're very capable, but... your training is extremely rigorous for kids your age. I'm just afraid that someday... one of you is going to get hurt."

Naruto rolled his eyes and was opening his mouth to say more when he was interrupted by Kakashi, bursting dramatically into Ichiraku's. 

"Kakashi." Iruka stood up. "I wanted to speak with you-"

"Sorry, Iruka," Kakashi interrupted. "I don't have time right now." Strangely, he seemed... shaken? That's odd, mused Iruka. In all the time he had known the jonin, he had never known him to be even slightly ruffled by anything.

"Wha-what is it?" Naruto stood, surprised. "What's going on, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi turned grimly toward Naruto. "It's Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What happened? Is he hurt?"

"No, nothing like that." Kakashi glanced up, and his gaze met Iruka's for a brief moment (Iruka felt his face flush slightly) before he turned back to Naruto. 

"He's _singing_."

…

Naruto heard the off-key lilting noises before he even stepped out of the elevator.

After Kakashi had delivered the news to him and Iruka, Naruto had wasted no time in rushing to the hospital to see what was going on. Well, honestly, at first, he had slightly doubted Kakashi's mental state, but now, he found himself doubting Sasuke's mental state instead.

Well, that noise didn't have to be Sasuke singing, Naruto reasoned. It could be some other - mentally deranged - patient, or some really happy nurse, or-

The elevator doors dinged open. Naruto was met with a face - Sasuke? - vaguely reminiscent of himself, grinning widely.

"AHHH!" Naruto scrambled backwards, almost tripping over himself in his haste to get away from the - thing - masquerading as Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Naruto hadn't thought that it was possible for Sasuke's grin to get wider. "I've missed you! How have you been, my friend?" Sasuke suddenly surged forward, scooping Naruto into a tight hug. Despite himself, Naruto felt his face flush at the proximity. 

Sasuke pulled back, looking at Naruto in mock seriousness. "Wait, we're lovers or boyfriends or whatever they call us, right? How could I forget?" Sasuke laughed airily. "How silly of me."

Naruto swallowed hard. Then swallowed again. "Sasuke..." He started carefully. "What meds do they have you on, exactly?"

Sasuke slung an arm around Naruto's shoulders, leading him in the direction of his hospital room. "Silly Naruto. I'm not on any meds! What makes you think that? You're usually smarter than this, Naruto." Sasuke shook his head, giving a dramatic sigh. "But I guess I love you anyway, smart guy."

Naruto stopped in the middle of the hallway, jaw agape. He shoved Sasuke's arm off his shoulder, and regarded him with narrow eyes. "All right, okay, you're going to tell me who you are right now and what you've done with Uchiha Sasuke."

Okay, so Naruto didn't know Sasuke was capable of puppy eyes - he would not give in, he would not, this wasn't Sasuke -nope nope nope -

Naruto caved. "Okay, okay, okay, okay, I give up! I SUCCUMB TO THE MIGHTY POWER OF YOUR INSANELY ADORABLE PUPPY EYES -"

A nurse tapped Naruto on the shoulder lightly. Naruto blinked and looked up at her. "Hey, I'm one of the nurses attending Sasuke. I figured you should know that he was afflicted by a rare kind of poison which altered his personality drastically - making it do a complete 180, you could say."

Naruto blinked. Then blinked again. Then a smile slowly dawned on his face.

Glancing at Sasuke, who was whistling obliviously, Naruto let a wolfish grin take over his face. He would have fun with this.

...

Sasuke had never been so happy. Naruto had come to visit him! He had to share his happiness with everyone. He made sure to smile widely at everyone they passed on the way back to the hospital room.

"-scaring people a little bit, so maybe stop?" Sasuke glanced over at Naruto. He was talking about something or other, but he couldn't pay attention. Naruto just looked sooo... adorable! Without warning, he swooped up the blonde boy in another hug and pecked him on the cheek.

"YARG!" Naruto squirmed away from him. "What was that for??" 

Sasuke blinked. "I just wanted to remind you how much I love you!" he said cheerfully.

Naruto stared at him for a second and blushed bright red. Sasuke's grin broadened. 

"Y-yeah," Naruto stuttered, "ummm... right." Turning away for a moment, he hastily composed himself. "Get yourself together, Naruto," he muttered. "He's not himself. He doesn't mean it." Turning back to Sasuke, he gave him a huge false smile. "Hey, Sasuke! You love it when people smile, don't you?"

"Of course!" Sasuke moved to hug him again, but Naruto blocked him.

"Well, then -" Naruto's grin grew. "Don't you think it's weird how we never get to see Kakashi-sensei smile?"

Sasuke frowned. "You're right... It's because he wears that mask all the time!"

"Exactly!" Naruto was inwardly dancing with excitement. "Shouldn't everyone be able to see his lovely smile?"

"Yes!" Sasuke stopped abruptly before whirling around and charging back in the direction of the elevators.

"Where are you going?" Naruto called, though he already knew the answer.

"TO FIND KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sasuke yelled back. "AND MAKE HIM SHOW THE WORLD HIS SMILE BY TAKING OFF THAT MASK!"

...

After Naruto had flown off to go find Sasuke, Iruka was left alone with Kakashi. It was... kind of awkward. Iruka had no idea what to say to the jounin.

Oh, right. Iruka had to talk to Kakashi. It was his duty as Naruto's (and Sasuke's, and Sakura's) former teacher. He steeled himself.

"Kakashi." Iruka started. Kakashi looked up, casually, from where he had been engrossed in Icha Icha. "I was talking to Naruto earlier, and... I think you're pushing Naruto too hard. They're just genin. They're not ready for near-death situations and kidnapping, and the like." Iruka looked up at Kakashi firmly, point made.

Kakashi scratched his chin lazily. "Well... the kidnapping was certainly unplanned... and I think you'll be glad to hear that they've improved tremendously from when they were at the academy." Kakashi fixed his one visible eye on Iruka.

Iruka was saved from having to answer by.. Sasuke's?... arrival. A widely grinning boy who resembled Sasuke ran into the room, laughing loudly. He stopped when he saw Kakashi. "Sensei!"

Kakashi's shoulders stiffened minutely - almost unnoticeable, if you weren't paying attention like Iruka was. "Sasuke." He said carefully.

Sasuke threw himself onto Kakashi, hugging him fiercely. Iruka's jaw dropped. This was definitely not the Sasuke he knew.

Sasuke pulled back, eyes shining. "Sensei... it's..." Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. Did someone say mood swing? "Sensei, you're a happy person, right?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Well, I don't know if I'd say happy, but I wouldn't say sad, so-"

Sasuke hugged Kakashi again. "Yay! If you're not sad, then you must be happy! If you're happy, then you should show everyone you are! That mask hides your face too much!" Sasuke reached up to tug it off.

Kakashi blurred backwards, away from Sasuke. "Uh uh. No one touches the mask." 

Sasuke's lower lip trembled. He looked all the world like a kicked puppy. Kakashi had to look away.

"Sensei... don't you want to show everyone your smile?"

Kakashi felt slightly guilty, like he had just denied a small cute animal its favorite food. "Um..." How to get out of this, how to get out of this... "Sorry, I just don't feel comfortable taking off the mask, yet."

Sasuke took a deep breath, closed his eyes, then nodded solemnly. "All right. I understand. But-" He looked up sharply. Kakashi gulped. "I'll need to work extra hard to make sure you're happy. Hmm... a romantic partner would make Kakashi happy..." He mused to himself, looking around the room. His eyes landed on Iruka. 

Iruka blinked questioningly. "Is something wrong, Sasuke?"

Sasuke snapped out of his trance. "Oh no, no, Iruka-sensei!" He smiled. "Quite the opposite, actually. Do you mind if I go to find Naruto?"

Iruka was sweating. "Not at all, Sasuke, feel free to go."

Sasuke grinned, pulling both Kakashi and Iruka in for a quick group hug. "Oh, and, before I forget-" Sasuke pulled a permanent marker seemingly out of nowhere, and drew a large, lopsided smile on Kakashi's mask. "There! Now you won't have to take it off!" Before anyone could react, Sasuke skipped out the door cheerfully, whistling a tune.

Iruka blinked. "Uh... what just happened?"

Kakashi sighed. "And this is my only mask."

...

Sasuke was having the best time of his life. The village was so beautiful! Why had he never noticed it before?  
Humming and skipping down the street, Sasuke waved to every passerby. Most of them stared back at him, puzzled, but he just laughed and kept skipping, only pausing to pluck a cheerful yellow flower from a tuft of grass. _Naruto will love this,_ he thought. _It matches his hair!_

"S-Sasuke?" Sasuke turned. Standing behind him was the blonde genin Ino, bangs flopping in her face. She peered at him uncertainly. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Of course!" Sasuke flung his arms out and twirled in a circle. "I've never been better!" He stopped twirling abruptly. "I've discovered the secret to true happiness, Ino."

Ino blinked and flinched backward. "Wh-wha?"

Sasuke leaned in close. "Here it is." Ino blushed. Was he finally going to ask her out?

Sasuke's mouth was right next to Ino's ear. "It's... love. I've fallen in love."

Ino shivered. She was right! Ha, take that, Sakura! "W-well, with who?" she asked innocently. 

Sasuke took a step back. A huge smile spread over his face. "With..." he sighed wistfully.

Ino could barely contain herself. "Yes...?"

Sasuke laughed giddily. "With Uzumaki Naruto!"

... 

Sasuke beamed at Ino happily. Man, being in love just felt so good! Sasuke felt like he was floating on a cloud.

Ino's jaw had dropped at his earlier proclamation. What had he said? Something about Naruto? Ino's head was tilted down, her eyes shaded. Sasuke felt a brief stab of worry. She wasn't offended or something, right? 

"Ino, are you okay? Sorry if I offended you or anything." Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder. 

Ino's head was still tilted down, her bangs shading her eyes. Her shoulders shook. "Sasuke-kun.... I..." 

Sasuke was really getting worried now. He shook her shoulder gently. "Hey, do you need a medic or something? I'm totally fine with taking you to one, if you need."

Ino suddenly threw her head back and squealed. "Oh. My. God!" She covered her mouth, looking at Sasuke, but still grinning. "Sorry, but, you and Naruto are just too cute together! HAVE MY YAOI FANGIRL DREAMS BEEN ANSWERED?" She cackled maniacally. 

Sasuke was getting slightly freaked out... but everyone had their on and off days, right? This was normal! With that in mind, he removed his hand from Ino's shoulder, but still kept his smile in place. "Heh... I'm not exactly sure what yaoi is... well, can I help you with anything?"

Ino's eyes glittered. "Oh, yes, Sasuke. In fact, you can start by," She leaned in to whisper into his ear.

Ino pulled away. "Got it?" she asked, triumphantly. 

Sasuke's face was bright red. If it was possible to blush all the way down to your toes, he was doing it. "I...I-I...."

"Perfect." Ino spun around, grinning maniacally. Cupping her hands over her mouth, she tilted back and yelled, "OH NAAARRRUUTTOOO!"

...

Naruto had been on his way back to meet Iruka and Kakashi and find out how his diabolical plan was going, but he had been stopped in his tracks by an enormous man in a trench coat who was wobbling slightly. 

"Wait," ordered the man. "We - I mean, I demand you give me your ninja headband." There was a rustling from inside the coat, and something that sounded suspiciously like a sneeze. "And all your candy, too," the man added.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I have to go check something out," he told the man. "I don't have time to play with you today."

"Aw mannnnn!" The coat crumpled, and three little kids rolled out of it. Their leader jumped to his feet. "I told you asking for candy would be a dead giveaway!" he snapped accusingly, glaring at his friends.

"Well, I gotta go." Naruto turned away, but he was swarmed. 

"Wait, don't leave yet, boss!" pleaded Konohamaru. "Tell us about your adventures! We heard you were in the hospital!"  
  
Naruto opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by a faint, echoing "Naaarrruuttooo!" "Oh, someone's calling me!" He grinned sheepishly at the kids. "I'll see you later!" With that, he turned and headed off.

Konohamaru squinted. "Something's strange," he remarked. "I think we should follow him."

Udon sniffed and swiped at his perpetually running nose. "Can I not be the legs this time?"

...

Naruto emerged into the street where Sasuke and Ino were standing. "Hey guys. What's happening?" He stole a glance toward Sasuke, who was still cherry-red. Naruto frowned. Sasuke, blushing? Even this new Sasuke didn't seem like he would be easily embarrassed.

Ino was smirking. "Well, Naruto, Sasuke has something he wants to tell you." She nudged Sasuke. "Go on."

Naruto peered at Sasuke curiously. What could he have to say?

Sasuke could feel himself turning even redder as Naruto looked at him, if that was even still a possibility. What Ino had whispered into his ear... was she serious? He took a deep breath. "Uh, Naruto..."

"Yeah?" Naruto looked wary. 

"I.. wanted to tell you..."

"What is it? Just spit it out, Sasuke."

Sasuke shut his eyes and repeated what Ino had told him to say. "A-are you..." he swallowed. "Are you my math homework?"

Naruto was confused. "Math homework?" He scratched the back of his head. "What? I mean, I don't think so..."

Ino was giggling behind her hand. Sasuke, beet red, opened his mouth to reply. "Oh... well..." He darted a glance at Ino. "I just... wanna.. THROW YOU ON A TABLE AND DO YOU ALL NIGHT LONG!" Sasuke covered his mouth, mortified.

Naruto's jaw dropped, his face flushing. "WHAT?!" He screeched loudly. 

Konohamaru and his two minions took that moment to round the corner. "Boss!" Konohamaru took one look at Ino, who was practically in hysterics, Sasuke, who was covering his face in shame, and Naruto, who was beet red and sputtering, and promptly got into a fighting stance. "YAHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled, pouncing on Naruto.

Naruto went down with the grace of a dancing elephant. He quickly jumped up, though, brushing himself off. "KONOHAMARU! What was that for??"

Konohamaru grinned victoriously. "HAhahAHAHAHA!" (He really needed to work on that evil laugh.) "You need to learn not to let your guard down, Boss! I will take an opportunity when I see one!"

Naruto nervously darted a glance at Sasuke, who smiled shyly back. Okay. Even though this Sasuke wasn't really... Sasuke, getting tackled by a grade schooler in front of him was still embarrassing! 

"All right, Konohamaru, no more playing around." Naruto put on his best "stern" face. "It's not honorable to attack someone when they're emotionally compromised, anyway."

(Ino was dying in the corner. "Emotionally... compromised..." she gasped out.) Konohamaru thought about that for a moment, then nodded. "You're right. I shall defeat you honorably!!"

Sasuke was trying to skulk off. "Hey!" Ino said, grabbing him back. "Naruto..." she said sweetly, turning to him, "So... do you have anything to say to Sasuke?"

Konohamaru turned to Naruto. "Heyyy... isn't that the guy who's always bossing you around?" Before Naruto could respond, Konohamaru had spun around and grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt. "Leave my boss alone!' he growled. "Or you'll have me to deal with!"

Sasuke giggled. It was such a foreign noise coming out of his mouth that everyone stared. "I don't want to fight you," he told the little boy. "And I don't want to fight Naruto either. I would never want to hurt Naruto." He smiled at Naruto so brilliantly that Naruto felt his heart speed up.

Konohamaru looked puzzled. "Then... why are you always arguing?"

Sasuke laughed. "Because when two people are in love, they often have a strange way of showing they care for each other." He looked up and his eyes met Naruto's. 

Konohamaru's eyes grew enormous. "You two are in LOVE?!?!" he squealed. "Gross!"

Ino grabbed the back of Konohamarru's shirt. "Let's let them have some alone time, shall we?" She dragged him away from Sasuke.

Sasuke never took his eyes off Naruto. Standing up, he approached the blonde genin. "It's true," he said softly. "I'm in love with you."

Naruto stared at him for a long moment before bursting out in laughter.

...

"Hahahahahahaha!" Naruto laughed, slapping his knee. When he realized that Sasuke wasn't laughing along with him, his laughter trailed off, though. "You're in love with me? What a joke!"

Sasuke blinked at Naruto slowly, then ducked his head. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

"You're... sorry?"

"I'm sorry if I misread some things or stuff... but it seemed like you enjoyed our kiss, and I just... thought you liked me. Sorry." Sasuke turned away stiffly.

A pit welled up in Naruto's stomach. He suddenly felt... guilty? But this wasn't really Sasuke, right? So he couldn't love him. Naruto nodded to himself. "Don't be an idiot, Sasuke!"

Sasuke curled in on himself more.

"Of course I like you!" Naruto continued. "I'm in love with you, teme! I've told you this!"

Sasuke turned around, eyes shining. "You... love me?"

"Didn't I just say that?!"

"Yay!!" Sasuke cheered, rushing towards Naruto and scooping him up into a big hug. Naruto's face turned bright red - this was Sasuke, for god's sake.

Sasuke met Naruto's eyes, and leaning closer... closer... Sasuke rested his forehead upon Naruto's. Naruto involuntarily closed his eyes, feeling Sasuke's breath ghost upon his face -

Sasuke suddenly pulled back. "It's okay, Naruto," he said seriously. "I won't push you into doing anything too quickly."

Naruto's brain had stopped functioning. "Eh?" He sputtered, doing his best impression of a gaping fish.

"We gotta go through all the steps of a relationship first!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand. "Will you go on a date with me, Uzumaki Naruto?"

...

"A date?" Iruka stared disbelievingly at Naruto, who was fidgeting and nervously scratching his head. "With who?"

Naruto scowled. "N-none of your business, Iruka-sensei. All you need to worry about is making me look my best. I mean-" he gestured toward himself "better than usual, if that's possible."

Iruka chuckled. "I bet Hinata finally got up the guts to ask him out," he thought, "but I won't pry. He's got too much pride!" Aloud, he said, "Come here. I'll help you brush your hair. And when's the last time you took a shower?"

...

Two hours later, Naruto was showered, brushed, dressed, nagged, warned, fussed over, and ready. Iruka had agreed to escort him (and watch the kids carefully to prevent any funny business)."So where is this fancy date of yours, anyway?" he asked, scanning the streets for the signs of a shy, blushing girl. 

"We're meeting at Ichiraku's!" Naruto beamed. 

Iruka grinned. "I guess you chose the location?"

"Yup!" The sky was already growing dark as they arrived. The ramen shop was bustling, but Naruto's date zeroed in on him as soon as they arrived.

"Naruto!" Sasuke bounced over, smiling and blushing a faint pink. "H-here. For you." He offered up a cheery yellow flower in trembling fingers. Naruto accepted it with a grin, and tucked it into his headband.

Iruka could feel his jaw drop open. Sasuke? With Naruto? What was happening??

"You open your mouth any wider, Iruka, and you'll be able to fit as much ramen in there as Naruto can," came a gruff voice from behind him. Whirling around, Iruka found himself face-to-face with Kakashi.

"Oh! That's right!" called Sasuke. He was holding hands with Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei said he wanted to be our chaperone. Sorry, I didn't know you'd be coming too."

"Th-that's alright," stuttered Iruka. "I'll just be leaving then - " His exit was stymied by Kakashi's partially gloved hand falling heavily on his shoulder.

"You're already here, Iruka. Might as well stay for dinner." Kakashi's mask might have hidden his face, but Iruka could have sworn he was smirking.

...

Sasuke put a hand on the small of Naruto's back, leading him to a table. He felt Naruto tense up at the action, and frowned. Was this not what he was supposed to do? Naruto didn't pull away, though, so Sasuke tried to quell his concerns.

Kakashi and Iruka took a seat a couple tables away from them, but close enough so that they could see and hear everything they did. Oh well. At least they tried to give them some semblance of privacy.

When they got to the table, Sasuke pulled Naruto's chair out with a flourish before sitting down himself. "So... Naruto," Sasuke started. "You look good. I mean, not that you don't look good normally, you always look good-" Sasuke babbled.

Naruto chuckled softly. "You don't look too bad yourself." Naruto smiled openly at Sasuke. "No need to be nervous, Sasuke, we're friends, aren't we? Actually, more than friends, now that I think about it..."

Sasuke nodded, leaning in closer to whisper to Naruto so that he couldn't be heard. "Speaking of more than friends... Kakashi and Iruka, what do you think?"

Naruto's eyes widened for a second - before a huge grin split his face. "I'm so glad I'm not the only one who's noticed that!" He whisper-shouted. "They would be so cute together!"

"Which is why... we have to get them together. I've got a plan." Sasuke leaned in to whisper in Naruto's ear. Naruto nodded fervently as he pulled back. 

Sasuke took a glance over at the two in question. Iruka was studiously browsing through the menu (seriously, it was all ramen, there was no point) while Kakashi was reading Icha Icha underneath the table. Sasuke, winking at Naruto, suddenly shouted, "OH NO! Naruto, this is horrible!"

Naruto, playing right along, leaned forward, the picture of surprised confusion. "What's wrong, Sasuke? Did someone paint over your little Uchiha fan?"

After checking to make sure the Uchiha fan on all his shirts was still there (it was), Sasuke replied urgently to Naruto. "I've just remembered something!"

"Remembered what?"

"You see, I've had this dream since I was a kid... and it would really hurt me if it wasn't fulfilled..." Sasuke allowed tears to appear at the corner of his eye.

Naruto widened his eyes slightly to signify to Sasuke that it was working. The two senior shinobi were both straining to hear the conversation from their table. (Well, Iruka was. Kakashi hadn't really looked up from his book, but Naruto was sure he was listening.)

"A dream..." Naruto prompted. Inwardly, he was rolling with glee. On the first day of shinobi training, who would have guessed that one day, he'd be on a date with Sasuke and scheming to get his two socially inept teachers to confess their love for one another? 

With a dramatic sigh, Sasuke threw himself back in his chair. "I've always wanted..." he said dreamily, "to watch the sunset from the top of Hokage Rock. But we're not allowed to climb it..." He sniffed and made a show of wiping his nose on his sleeve.

Naruto leaned forward and placed a comforting hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Don't worry. I know a secret way to get to the top!" He winked at Sasuke. "Your dream will come true, or my name isn't Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it!"

Iruka stood up abruptly. "That's too dangerous!" he exclaimed, evidently forgetting that he was not supposed to be listening in. "You can't go up there by yourselves - especially not in the dark!"

Sasuke and Naruto stared at Iruka for a moment before Sasuke began to sniffle. Tears formed in his eyes, and he buried his face in his hands and sobbed. Naruto leaned across the table and began to stroke Sasuke's hair comfortingly. "He's a pretty good actor," he thought, biting hard on his bottom lip to keep from bursting out in laughter. "Iruka-sensei, please can't you let us bend the rules just this once?" he pleaded. "It would mean so much to Sasuke..."

Iruka took a deep breath, ready with a thousand reasons why this would be a bad idea, but Kakashi cut him off. "Come on, Iruka," said the senior shinobi, looking up from his book for the first time all night. "Let them have some fun, ne?"

Any protests on Iruka's part were swallowed up by the gleam in Kakashi's eye. He sighed, glanced over at the young genin (who were both making huge puppy eyes) and rubbed his forehead. "Fine, but we'll accompany you. And don't even think about trying to sneak off!"

Naruto and Sasuke leapt up and hugged Iruka. "Thank you!" they both shouted. The plan was working.

…

Sasuke leaned back on the top of the Shodaime’s head, pulling Naruto into him with one arm. The sky was tinted pink and orange with the hues of the setting sun. Behind them, Kakashi and Iruka were squished together on the remaining space on top of the rock. 

Sasuke stretched like a cat, flipping the arm that wasn’t holding Naruto to the side. “Say, Naruto... I didn’t tell the whole truth back there.”

Naruto opened his eyes a bit wider, the innocent blue contrasting with the fire of the sky. “The whole truth? What do you mean, Sasuke?”

“I mean... I don’t just want to watch the sunset from here... I... wanted to...” Sasuke mumbled something.

Naruto leaned forward, pretending not to notice how Iruka and Kakashi did too. “You wanted to what?”

“...”

“Sasuke?”

“I wanted to kiss you here!” Sasuke looked up, face fire engine red. (Behind them, Iruka buried his face in his hands. Kakashi gave him a comforting pat on the back.)

Naruto smiles at Sasuke softly. “All right...” he said. “But... I don’t want to do it alone, though. I mean, it’s be kind of awkward to be known as “the first one to have a make out session on the Hokage’s head,” ya know?” 

Sasuke closed his eyes, nodding. “I get it. But, at this point,” he deliberately did not look at Kakashi and Iruka. “Who could we get to do it with us?”

Iruka could feel himself turning the same color as the flaming sky. Kakashi chuckled next to him. "You two are incorrigible, aren't you?"

"W-we should give them their privacy," said Iruka hurriedly, pushing himself to his feet. Unfortunately, the rock space was very small. Iruka could feel his feet slip out from under him, and only had time to think "What a humiliating way to die," before he fell backwards.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto lunged towards his teacher, but was just a second too slow. His fingers closed around empty air. But Kakashi was faster than the genin.

Iruka gasped, eyes wide. He hadn't fallen. It took him a second to realize why not. Kakashi had grabbed him by the front of his vest, and wrapped one arm around his waist to prevent him from slipping again. They were face to face, with less than an inch of space between them. Iruka could hear his pulse pounding in his ears, feel through the mask the warmth of Kakashi's breath.

"A-are you all right?" Kakashi asked gruffly, pulling away from Iruka as much as the tiny stone ledge would allow. "You should be more careful. If I wasn't here, you'd be a smear on the street."

"Y-yes," gasped Iruka. "I- I'm fine."

"Good. Then maybe - " Kakashi glanced at the wide-eyed genin watching their every move " - we should let them be alone for a bit."

Ordinarily, Iruka would have argued, but his heart was still racing (it was the fall, and nothing more, he reminded himself) and one glance at the young shinobi told him that they wanted nothing more to be by themselves. Instead of protesting, he just nodded, and followed Kakashi a little ways down the mountain trail they had taken to get to the top.

As soon as the older ninja had left, Sasuke turned back to Naruto. "Where were we? Oh, I remember." he leaned forward, and very gently touched Naruto's cheek. His fingers slid down to Naruto's lips, then delicately caressed his jawline. Naruto shivered a little, and Sasuke drew back. "Is this too much?" he asked quietly.

"N-no." Naruto shook his head. "It's fine."

Sasuke smiled a little. "Good," he whispered. "Because I'm going to kiss you now. Pretend this is the first time we've ever kissed, just you and me. Okay?"

Naruto nodded, once, and Sasuke leaned forward. 

Naruto closed his eyes, unconsciously leaning into Sasuke. Their faces got closer- closer-

Naruto, off-balance, tipped over the side of the rock.

Laughing, Sasuke grabbed the front of his shirt, much like Kakashi had done with Iruka. “Hey, Naruto, don’t tell me kissing me is that scary!” He teased, still chuckling.

Naruto pulled himself up further, firmly planting his lips on Sasuke’s. “Would- you- just- shut - up- for- once?” He gasped out in between kisses.

Sasuke didn’t respond, instead just fisting his hand in Naruto’s hair and pulling him closer. Naruto gave a soft sound of appreciation. Kissing this Sasuke was different than kissing Sasuke from before- this kiss was more gentle, more like a wave softly lapping at the shore, rather than two tidal waves struggling for dominance. Naruto couldn’t decide which one he liked more.

After a long time (Naruto couldn’t be bothered to keep track, at this rate), the two shinobi finally pulled apart, faces flushed. “Well...” Sasuke smirked. “Want to go see what Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei are up to?”

“You know it.” Naruto replied.

...

On their way down from Hokage Rock, Iruka turned to Kakashi. “Hey... do you get the feeling Naruto and Sasuke are plotting something?”

Kakashi gave a noncommittal grunt.

“Also...” Iruka continued. “How’d you get... the thing Sasuke drew on your mask off?”

“I didn’t.”

Iruka gave him a questioning look.

“I just flipped the mask over.”

Iruka nodded in understanding. 

They both pretended not to notice the two small shadows following them home.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something was wrong. He knew that everything was amazing, that he'd never been happier, and that his heart still leapt every time Sasuke's fingers intertwined with his - but something still felt off.

It was a lingering fear that kept him awake at night. _Sasuke won't be like this forever,_ he told himself, _and that's all the more reason to enjoy the time I have left, right?_ But the idea that one day, Sasuke would wake up and no longer love him - that made Naruto sick to his stomach.

Of course, there was more to it than that. More that Naruto would never admit, even to himself, but every now and then, the small nagging voice returned - "Sasuke never loved you. He is only acting this way because of the poison. When he finally wakes up, he's going to be furious with you for taking advantage of him all this time."

Naruto was finding it harder and harder to fall asleep.

...

Kakashi wouldn't pretend that he felt nothing. He was still human, after all. But he was also a jounin, and shinobi had no time for feelings. He had to be more than human. And, for the most part, he was able to do so.

Iruka didn't have quite the same effortlessness in the suppression of his emotions. He was excited easily. He felt things, like death, deeply. And, maybe worst of all, he had a very hard time controlling his facial expressions. So in the days after the Hokage Rock incident, Iruka went out of his way to avoid Kakashi. "I'm just being practical," he told himself. "I need to keep some distance between us - just to remind both of us where our loyalties really lie. And besides, I've had so much work to do lately..."

Iruka was lying to himself and he knew it. The main reason why he didn't want to see Kakashi was because he kept picturing the silver-haired jounin with his hand around his waist, their faces almost touching, whenever he thought about that night. And he was terrible at stopping himself from blushing.

 _It's for the best,_ he told himself. But he never really believed it.

...

Naruto sat outside with Sasuke in a small coffee shop, idly watching the steam billow and twirl in the air. How many days had they been like this? Three? Six? They had passed in a haze of happiness for Naruto. "So..." Naruto dreaded this question. "Did the doctors tell you when you'd get the antidote for the poison?"

Sasuke nodded, a small frown marring his face. "Apparently, there was an error in shipping the antidote, and they decided to just let me wait it out. It'll probably flush itself out of my system in like a week or so, I think they said."

Naruto felt his heart leap- guiltily, he ducked his head. _At least I'll have one more week with Sasuke,_ he thought, even as selfish as it was. 

"Anyway, Naruto, so, I've been thinking." Naruto's heart plummeted. Oh no. This was it. Thinking never led to good outcomes. Oh no oh no oh no-

"Do you think..." Sasuke swallowed hard. "That you would still love me if I... reverted back to what I was before? I mean, I've heard I was a real jerk, and I... I don't know..."

Naruto reached across the table and took Sasuke's hand. "Oh, come on, Sasuke, did you miss the part where I was desperately in love with you even before your personality swapped? I don't care what you were before, or what you are now. The things that make you Uchiha Sasuke are still here, and no matter what, I'll always love you." It was funny how Sasuke mirrored his fears almost exactly.

Sasuke nodded hesitantly. "Thanks, Naruto." he said quietly.

...

The man pressed a button on his desk. "Good job delaying the shipment of the antidote, but we need to ensure Uchiha Sasuke keeps that poison in his body. I don't care how you do it. Make Uchiha think that this new self of his is better, make that blond brat think Sasuke won't love him anymore, whatever. Just do it.

And remember: there are side effects to the poison that they don't know yet..."

…

Naruto returned to his apartment that night with a glowing smile. Sasuke would always be Sasuke, and he would remember him and their time together no matter what! Naruto was so caught up in the memory of how Sasuke had smiled at him, had stroked the pad of his thumb across the back of Naruto's hand, had hugged him goodnight, Sasuke, Sasuke, SASUKE - that he didn't notice that the door was already unlocked.

"Naruto." Naruto probably jumped around ten feet in the air. "Wh-who's there??" he gasped, falling back into a defensive position. 

The intruder chuckled. "You're jumpy, aren't you?" Moving forward, the figure flicked on the light.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "Kakashi-sensei, you scared me."

The silver-haired jounin raised his one eyebrow. "And I thought you were brave to the point of recklessness. Perhaps your mind was on... other things." He gave Naruto a pointed stare, and Naruto felt his face growing warm.

"Well...yeah. So what?" Naruto fiddled with his sleeve, just so he didn't have to look Kakashi in the eye. Kakashi sighed.

"Naruto, relationships among genin can be... distracting. Worse, when shinobi let their feelings get involved, they can get hurt. Do you remember the first day of training, when I asked Sakura to choose between you and Sasuke?" Naruto nodded. "Well, what would you do if I asked you to choose between Sasuke's life and the mission objective?"

Naruto glared at Kakashi. "I'm not an idiot. I would... complete the mission."

"Aha. You say that now, but what would you do in the heat of the moment? You won't know that until it happens."

"Kakashi-sensei - " Naruto glanced up at caught his teacher's stare. "- I-I'm not giving this up. I've never really been so... happy." Naruto was shocked to find himself on the verge of tears. "I think I love him," he choked out.

Kakashi gave a long-suffering sigh. "That is what I thought you'd say."

Naruto blinked. "H-huh?"

"Here." Kakashi held out a vial with a colorless liquid in it. "Take it."

Naruto reached out. "What is it?"

"Poison. The poison that has infected Sasuke for the last ten days." 

Naruto recoiled. "Why would I want that?" he asked in disgust.

Kakashi didn't lower the poison. "Because when Sasuke goes back to normal - and it will be any day now - you are going to be heartbroken. His entire personality will change back to the way it was before. He won't love you anymore, Naruto."

Naruto's hands clenched into fists. "That isn't true," he whispered. But it had to be. Why would Sasuke have any reason to care about him? From his point of view, Naruto had used and humiliated him. There was no way their relationship could continue.

"I thought you'd say that." Kakashi gently set the vial down on a table. "But I'm going to leave this here anyway." With one quick movement, he was at the window, which was partially open already. Before leaping out, Kakashi turned back. "Naruto... I checked. There are no harmful side effects," he said gently. "I... just don't want you to get hurt." With that, he disappeared into the night.

Naruto rolled his eyes and, picking up the vial, moved to dump it out. But something stopped him. Would Sasuke really hate him when he went back to normal? Naruto studied the liquid. If it wouldn't hurt him... wasn't it better that he was happy all the time?

...

Kakashi landed in a graceful crouch in an alley. "It's done," he announced. "I'm certain he'll do it."

"Good." Gaara stepped out of the shadows. "You can remove that stupid disguise now, Temari."

Kakashi smirked. "What's wrong? Are you scared of me?" But moments later, the disguise melted away, revealing the blonde, puffy-haired shinobi.

Gaara turned away. "Now we can proceed. Let Phase 2 begin."

…

Sasuke lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. What Naruto said about loving him no matter what... was it true? Or was he only saying that to _this_ Sasuke? 

Sasuke sighed, rubbing his hands over his eyes. This was a mess. Everything was a mess. He almost wanted to go back to before, when he and Naruto had hated each other.

No. If he was honest, they'd never really hated each other. It would've hurt the old Sasuke to admit it, but he'd respected Naruto, in his own way. 

Sasuke didn't want to think about this anymore. He rolled over, tucking the blankets up to his chin. He'd save this to ponder later.

There was a knock on Sasuke's door. "Ugh... who could it be at this time?" Sasuke groaned, dragging himself out of bed.

He opened the door without looking through the peephole. Naruto grinned back at him. "Sorry for bothering you at this time, Sasuke, but I just wanted to discuss something with you-"

BAM! Sasuke punched Naruto. Naruto went flying into the wall, before his disguise went up in a puff of smoke, revealing the blonde girl who Sasuke remembered to be Temari. "Sorry..." Sasuke said, scratching the back of his neck. "That was a kinda obvious genjutsu, though. You were kind of asking for it... but I don't usually like hitting girls. My bad. So, what were you here for? Here to finish me off? Poison me again?"

Temari got up, brushing blood from her mouth. "Pfft. I've been found out. Pity the poison only changes your personality, not your intelligence. Speaking of, how's that lover boy of yours doing? Does he like your new and improved self?" When Sasuke didn't reply, she paused for a moment, before seemingly deciding on something. "Well, nothing more I can do here. See you around, Uchiha Sasuke." She blurred away.

Sasuke gazed after her, brow furrowed. What was that?

But wait. She dropped something? Sasuke bent down to pick it up. It was a small vial filled with a colorless liquid. Was this... the poison? Sasuke sniffed it. He remembered this smell. It was the odor that had plagued him during his hospital stay, as the nurses opened and reopened his wound to see if they could squeeze out the poison. 

Sasuke got up, making his way to dispose of the vial's contents - but then hesitated.

Wasn't it better for him to stay "nice Sasuke" all the time?

...

Temari appeared in front of Gaara. "No disguise this time, I see," Gaara noted.

Temari nodded. "Not sure how successful I was this time, though. But he might do it. Either way, that poison is definitely going to continue working its way through Uchiha Sasuke's bloodstream."

"Good."

…

 

Sakura was sooooo happy for Sasuke and Naruto! They were perfect for each other, and she couldn't be more ecstatic that they were together!

Or at least, that was what she told everyone.

"It's not fair for you to be jealous," she told herself. "They're both happy. If they're happy, I'm happy. And isn't it better that Sasuke is with Naruto instead of that witch Ino?" So she tried to smile when the two lovers strolled past, hand in hand. But it still hurt, every time.

In the back of her mind, she knew that there was no way this could last forever. An evil, nasty part of her personality would chuckle in delight at the idea that, one day very soon, Sasuke would go back to his former moody self, and once again become available. 

Sakura despised this part of herself. "I would never be able to take advantage of Naruto's heartbreak," she reassured herself. "I'm not that kind of person."

But it hurt so much to see the two of them smile at each other in a way she knew nobody would ever smile at her.

...

Iruka probably would have gone on not talking to Kakashi if not for a certain event that occurred a few days later. This event was surprising in that it was set into motion by a certain Honorable Grandson.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei!" Iruka glanced up from a pile of papers he was grading, and smiled at the little boy in front of him.

"Hello there, Konohamaru! What are you up to nowadays?"

Konohamaru shrugged. "Nothing much. I would be training to be Hokage, but," he made a face, "the boss is busy all the time now."

'Hmmm." Iruka nodded. "Well, you can use the time to focus on your studies, can't you?" 

Konohamaru grinned widely. "You bet! I'm gonna read this great book I got the other day."

"Oh? What book is that?" Iruka leaned forward to catch a glimpse of the object Konohamaru was clutching. His eyes fell on a snatch of bright orange cover, and he suddenly felt queasy.

"K-konohamaru, where did you get that book??"

Konohamaru glanced down at the copy of Icha Icha Paradise he cradled in his arms. "Kakashi gave it to me."

"E-eeeh?!"

Konohamaru watched Iruka go running off, presumably to find Kakashi, with a smirk. Adults were really so easy to manipulate. No wonder none of them were going to become Hokage.

Giggling internally, he beckoned his two minions over. 

***

"Kakashi!" Iruka stopped, huffing and puffing, when he finally found the silver-haired ninja in question. After running in a circle around the village, he had finally spotted Kakashi's paintbrush-like hair sitting on a bench in the park. Straightening to his full height, Iruka continued, "What were you thinking?"

"Thinking? About what?" Kakashi glanced up lazily. A cardboard box sat near them innocently.

"Giving Konohamaru a copy of Icha Icha!!" 

"Oh, that." Kakashi scratched his chin. "Right. I was wondering where that went. But it's okay. I can get started on this new Icha Icha that just got released- Icha Icha Yaoi."

"Yaoi?" Iruka said. But wait. Back to the matter at hand. "No! Don't you know that it isn't appropriate for young people like Konohamaru?"

"Hmm." Kakashi closed Icha Icha Yaoi. "All right, I'll get it back. No need to get so worked up."

The cardboard box started slowly creeping away.

"I'm glad you finally see that something needs to be done about this, Kakashi." Iruka said solemnly. Kakashi shrugged, getting up off of the bench.

The cardboard box sprinted around the corner, then fell away to reveal Konohamaru and company. "We gotta go report to Boss, guys! That old guy with the weird hair is coming to find us- we have to hurry!"

A menacing shadow appeared behind them. "Who's old?"

All three of the young shinobi-in-training screamed. Kakashi sighed. "So you're the ones who took my book, huh? Sorry to spoil your party, but playtime's over." He held out his hand. "Give it back."

Konohamaru whimpered. "All right..." He pulled the orange novel out of the back of his pants, and leaned forward... "Ha! Ninja Centerfold!" With a flash and a puff of smoke, Konohamaru was replaced by an attractive, extremely nude young woman.

Kakashi blinked. The momentary confusion was enough for the troublemakers to scramble away, shrieking with laughter. 

It took Kakashi a moment to recover from the shock. It took him another moment to realize that his brand-new copy of Icha Icha Yaoi was gone too.

"Oh no," mumbled Kakashi. This very small problem had just become a lot larger. 

...

Naruto was acting strangely. He was constantly glancing over his shoulder, as though he was afraid someone was following him. Sasuke certainly would have noticed if he himself had not been acting strangely too. He would space out every few minutes, staring into the distance like a zombie until Naruto snapped his fingers or waved a hand in front of his face. 

"Hell-oo, Earth to Sasuke!" Sasuke blinked. Naruto was watching him with a strange expression on his face. "Are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost just now."

Sasuke shook his head to clear it, and pasted on a fake smile. "Oh yeah, sorry. I was just... hungry."

Naruto nodded. "Me too. Do you wanna..." he dragged his sandal in the dirt, "come to my house? I have some extra ramen."

Naruto's house... Sasuke could feel color rise to his cheeks as he nodded. "Sure." He stood up from his seat on the ground, where they (read: Sasuke, not Naruto) had been studying, and slid the scroll he was reading back into his pocket.

"This way." Naruto pointed, and they set off down the path side by side. Their hands brushed, and almost unconsciously, Sasuke's fingers tangled with Naruto's.

Naruto's heart ached. "I'm sorry, Sasuke," he thought, watching the dark-haired shinobi out of the corner of his eye. "But I just want you to stay happy, like you are now. Like we both are." But he said nothing; instead, he walked closer to Sasuke, close enough for their shoulders to bump, and took comfort in the silence between them.

...

Naruto opened the door to his apartment, leading Sasuke by the hand over the threshold. "Sorry about the mess." he said, toeing off his sandals. He swept the dirty dishes from last night off the table into the sink, deftly ignoring the large pile of dirty clothes calling to him from the corner of the room.

"No, actually, it's really homey." Sasuke replied. "Not sure if that's a word, but I wouldn't say your apartment's a mess. If it is, it's one I like." Sasuke winked at Naruto.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto walked over to the kitchen, opening a cabinet to pull out two bowls of cup ramen. "You can sit over there," he gestured vaguely at a table. "I'll prepare the ramen."

Against his wishes, though, Sasuke followed him into the kitchen. "I'll help you prepare the ramen." he said, reaching for one of the bowls.

What to do, what to do... Sasuke would surely notice if Naruto dumped a suspicious-looking vial's contents in his ramen, no matter how discreetly Naruto did it. "Pfft..." Naruto rolled his eyes, feigning nonchalance. He shoved Sasuke playfully. "Go sit down, teme. It's ramen, not rocket science. I think I can handle it."

"Well, all right, then." Sasuke left the kitchen, holding his hands up in mock surrender. Yes! Success! Naruto pumped his fist in the air silently.

Okay. Now that Sasuke was gone... Naruto took out the vial of poison he had kept in a kitchen drawer. He uncapped it, holding it over one of the bowls... but then hesitated. Was this really what he wanted? Was he justified in doing this to Sasuke? 

Naruto shook his head. No. Now was not the time for hesitation. He had to do something, and do it now. Gritting his teeth, he poured some of the poison into Sasuke's ramen.

...

Sasuke fidgeted with his hitai-ate. What was taking Naruto so long? It was just ramen. 

As if summoned, Naruto walked in at that moment. "Andddd your ramen is ready!" He said, grinning too widely.

Sasuke took the ramen graciously. "Why, thank you, my faithful buttler. With two t's." He ducked his head to slurp at his ramen, anticipating a mock-angry remark thrown back at him.

When he looked up, though, Naruto was watching him with an unreadable expression. He hadn't even touched his ramen yet, which was odd. Was the apocalypse coming? 

Well. He guessed it was his duty, as faithful boyfriend, to try and cheer Naruto up from whatever was bothering him. Sasuke took a spoonful of his ramen, and, laughing, shoved it into Naruto's mouth. "Come on, cheer up! Have some ramen. It's not like you not to eat any."


	4. Chapter 4

Before he had time to react, Naruto had swallowed. Sasuke grinned at the blonde shinobi, unaware of anything out of the ordinary. "You sure can boil a mean cup of ramen." He chuckled, but his laughter died in his throat as Naruto stared at him. Sasuke frowned. Something was wrong - Naruto looked different all of a sudden. Sasuke lowered his spoon. "Naruto? Are you all right?"

Naruto shut his eyes. "Sasuke. Get out."

Sasuke started. "Wh-what?"

Naruto opened his eyes, and now Sasuke could see something like... disgust?... in them. "I said, GET OUT. This... it was a mistake. All of it." He stood up, and so did Sasuke. He reached for Naruto's hand, but Naruto pulled away.

Sasuke was not expecting the tidal wave of emotions that overcame him. "N-Naruto," he choked out. "Don't say that. I-I've never been so - " his voice cracked. "So happy..." he whispered.

Naruto had turned his back to Sasuke, but he noticed him stiffen. "Sasuke. You are my rival. You've been my enemy all along. I can't allow emotions - " he broke off, but only for a moment. " - to get in the way any longer." He turned towards Sasuke, and the steely glint in his eye was so unlike anything Sasuke had ever seen in Naruto's expression that he took an unsteady step backwards.

"Get in the way...?" Sasuke felt tears pooling in his eyes. How could everything be going so hopelessly wrong? Only a few moments ago, they had been so carefree and happy. How could all of that have changed?

Naruto walked stiffly towards the door and opened it, clearly expecting Sasuke to leave. "As a distraction. You would distract me from my true goal." His eyes glittered a little. "Hokage is nothing. I want to get revenge on those who have wronged me. I am going to become the most powerful ninja to ever live." He turned his gaze on Sasuke, who felt his insides turn to ice. This was not Naruto. Where was the wisecracking, loud, funny, brave shinobi he knew?

"Leave, Sasuke. I will destroy any who get in my way. Even you."

Sasuke swallowed harshly, then stepped up and took Naruto into his arms. Naruto stiffened, but Sasuke didn't care. "Naruto..." he choked out. 

Naruto tensed up and pushed Sasuke away. "Sasuke... I'm sorry," he said, eyes shaded, "but I can't afford to let feelings cloud my judgment. I just- can't. Please, Sasuke. Leave."

Sasuke turned around so that Naruto wouldn't see the tears at the corner of his eyes, making his way to the door. "I love you, Naruto."

Sasuke couldn't be sure, but he thought he heard a whispered "I love you too" float after him.

...

There was a knock on Kakashi's door. Kakashi opened it to find a clearly crying Sasuke, hair rumpled and clothes disheveled. 

Kakashi opened the door wider to let Sasuke in, but instead, Sasuke threw himself onto Kakashi, wetting his vest with tears. "Naruto- he-" Sasuke hiccuped.

Kakashi led Sasuke to the couch, sitting him down and softly patting his hair. "Hey, Sasuke. Calm down."

After Sasuke's sniffles had quieted, Kakashi continued, "Now, can you tell me what happened?"

Sasuke kept his face buried in Kakashi's shirt, not looking up. "Naruto just... suddenly went, I don't know, mean and weird. I fed him some ramen, but then he just suddenly told me to get out and called me his enemy and in his way and I don't know-"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Okay. So, according to what you said, it sounds like Naruto had a complete personality flip."

Sasuke looked up at that. "E-exactly!"

"So, Sasuke. I know the drug only affected your personality, not your intelligence or anything like that - so what do you think happened to Naruto?"

"I think..." Sasuke shook his head. "No. No. He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't."

This time, it was Kakashi who drew Sasuke into a hug.

…

The Third Hokage was thought to lead a relatively easygoing life. After all, there were no wars to be fought, no giant foxes to defeat - and as Hokage, everyone respected and revered him. Being Hokage must be easy, everyone thought.

How wrong they were.

"TAKE THIS, OLD MAN!" Konohamaru sent a flying kick aimed at the back of his grandfather's skull. Unfortunately for him (and fortunately for the Hokage), the little shinobi-in-training had miscalculated the speed and height required to kick someone much bigger than him. With a loud "oof!" Konohamaru hit the wall. 

The Third Hokage sighed. "Are you all right, Konohamaru?" He leaned over his grandson, who was rubbing a red bump on his head from the collision. "Perhaps you'd like some ice on that."

Konohamaru scowled. "Just you wait!" he threatened, waving a tiny fist in the air. "I'm gonna defeat you one day! Believe it! I beat a jounin this morning, and you're next!"

The Hokage smiled a little. "Oh really? And who did you defeat? I'd better send a medic to look at them."

Konohamaru grinned proudly. "The one with the white hair! Naruto's sensei!"

"Kakashi?' The Hokage's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Konohamaru nodded enthusiastically.

"Yup! And look at what I took as a prize!" He waved the newly-stolen novel around with excitement, the cover flashing the words Icha Icha Yaoi.

The Hokage narrowed his eyes. "Konohamaru. Let me see that book..."

The Hokage flipped open the book quickly. On second thought, he should have been a bit more careful.

He was faced with... lewd.... images of men doing unspeakable things to each other. "AHHHHHH!" The Hokage shouted, his nosebleed spurting him around the room.

"You okay there, old man?" Konohamaru blinked. "Jeez... adults really are weird."

"Haah... yes..." the Hokage replied, wiping his nose. He felt vaguely like the time he had seen Naruto's Sexy Harem Jutsu for the first time. "Right. So... you should probably give this back to Kakashi."

"Nuh-uh!" Konohamaru tried to lunge for the book, but the Hokage held it out of reach.

"Okay, I'll deliver it myself, then." The Hokage sighed. He really should have seen this coming.

Brushing off Konohamaru's protests and attempts to get the book back, he headed for the door. That paperwork could wait.

...

Sasuke's sobs had quieted, but he still kept his face buried in Kakashi's vest. Kakashi had sat there with Sasuke for who knows how long, gently stroking his hair and muttering nonsense. Kakashi didn't know, but was this what it felt like... to have a son?

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sasuke whispered, breaking the quiet.

"Yes, Sasuke?" Kakashi wondered what Sasuke was going to say. Poor boy had gone through having his personality swapped, his lover kicking him out, and the possibility of betrayal.

"I-"

Just then, a knock came on the door. Sasuke immediately stopped talking. Kakashi sighed, and was about to tell Sasuke to ignore the knock, when a voice came in through the door. "It's the Hokage, Kakashi. I have something of yours."

"Door's open." 

The Hokage came in, holding out a book with a bright orange cover. He averted his eyes from it, almost like he was scared to look at it. "I believe this belongs to you-"

"We have a problem." Kakashi interrupted. He usually gave the man the respect he deserved, but this was a special case.

...

The scowl lines etched permanently between the Hokage's eyebrows only grew deeper as Kakashi (with the occasional tearful addition from Sasuke) explained the original mission, the poisoning, the genin drama and the ramen. Any other time, the Hokage would have dismissed the actions of the kids as "hormones" and instruct Iruka to teach a health class next semester, but this case was different.

"And you say... these genin from Sunagakure were the ones with the poison?" The Hokage puffed his pipe, contemplating the string of events. "Peculiar. Where could they have gotten it? And why would one of them reveal themselves to Sasuke?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Perhaps they had something to gain in destroying a relationship between Naruto and Sasuke."

It was the wrong thing to say, even if it needed to be said. With a wail, Sasuke dropped his head into Kakashi's lap, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed. With a sigh, Kakashi began to rub Sasuke's back, trying to comfort him. He glanced at the Hokage as if to say, "Look what I've been forced to do as a teacher- deal with emotional breakdowns." 

The Hokage was taking a deep puff from his pipe when the silence in the room, punctuated with small whimpers from Kakashi's lap, was very suddenly interrupted by a pounding on the front door. Kakashi and the Hokage glanced at each other, startled. Who could that be this late at night? The Hokage stood up to answer the door, but it burst open before he had the chance.

Iruka stumbled into the room. "Kakashi!" he gasped. "I wa -" he broke off, noticing the Hokage and Sasuke, both of whom were staring. "Am I interrupting something?"

The Hokage waved his hand. "No, no, please go on."

Iruka turned back to Kakashi. "I came here to tell you-" he cast a wary glance at a wide-eyed Sasuke - "Naruto is missing!"

Sasuke immediately pushed himself off of Kakashi, jumping to his feet, eyes wide. "Naruto's gone?" He gasped.

Iruka nodded. "When he didn't show up for our meetup at Ichiraku's, I went by his apartment. He left this note." Iruka held out a slightly crumpled piece of paper, handing it to Kakashi.

Kakashi took it gently, reading aloud: "This is something I have to do. All those people who've wronged me - they're going to pay. I'm not sorry. I won't apologize to Sasuke, or Iruka-sensei, or Kakashi-sensei or Sakura, or anyone. This is goodbye."

Silence hovered like a drop of water, the air absorbing Naruto's written words, carved out harshly into the paper. 

"What do we do?" Iruka finally wondered.

The Hokage turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi, I'd like to hear your thoughts on this matter."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Kakashi cleared his throat. "From what I know so far, my theory is that some of the poison that infected Sasuke somehow got into the ramen which Naruto ate, causing him to behave unlike his normal self."

Kakashi quickly glanced at Sasuke to see his reaction. To his surprise, Sasuke wasn't about to run out the door after Naruto without a plan like he'd thought - instead, Sasuke had sat back down, resting his head on steepled fingers. His brow was furrowed, giving him an appearance of deep concentration. "If that's true," Sasuke spoke, startling Kakashi out of his observations, "then the poison should wear off sometime soon, right? He only ate, what, less than a spoonful?"

Kakashi nodded. "You had a pretty large amount of the poison running through your system, which is why it's taking longer to flush out. But Naruto... especially since the poison was diluted by the ramen, he probably should be back to normal in a day or so."

"I'm just worried about what he can do in that day." The Hokage sighed. 

Iruka spoke up. "Does anyone have any idea where he could have gone?"

Silence.

A sigh. "All right. He can't have gone far. I'll search to the north, Kakashi to the south, Sasuke to the west, and-" Iruka froze, blushing. "Of course, if that's all right with you, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage waved a hand. "Don't worry about it, Iruka. I think I can get a couple more people who are trustworthy enough to help us look for Naruto, so for now, I'll send you two to search the northern border of Konoha."

Kakashi and Iruka nodded, blurring away together.

The Hokage turned to Sasuke. "Now... Sasuke, I need to talk to you."

…

 

Naruto's hands were bruised and cut from maintaining a grip on the rugged terrain. His entire body ached from squeezing up against rocks, and from the countless small rock showers he had endured. Climbing this mountain was no easy task - but Naruto relished every flare of pain, embracing the fact that his strength was growing with each blister and callus. 

The mountains would be ideal for the intense training ahead, if he wanted to perfect his strength and ability. There would be nothing to get in his way, no chores he had to do, and nobody to distract him. With a twinge, Naruto recalled the look on Sasuke's face when he had told him to leave. He forcefully shoved the thought out of his head. Any emotion would be a distraction. The mountains would be the perfect place to learn to turn his heart into stone.

...

Iruka was focused like an arrow, absorbing every single detail about the land around him in order to track down his target. He was not thinking about how alone Naruto might feel in his own in the darkness, and he was definitely not thinking about how he himself was currently alone with a certain silver-haired jounin who may or may not have been occupying all of Iruka's waking thoughts since that night on Hokage Rock. 

No, Iruka didn't have time to think about that, because he was a professional. And a shinobi. And a very, very reasonable person in general who knew that any theoretical relationship he may or may not want to have would not be practical in any way. 

But he was still glad it was dark, so Kakashi could not see how much he was blushing.

"Iruka." Iruka was startled out of his thoughts. Kakashi was hunched over something a few feet away. Glancing over his shoulder, he beckoned the chunin over. "Come look at this."

Iruka bent over, peering at the ground and trying very hard not to notice how close he was to Kakashi, who had not moved out of the way. On the ground was -

Iruka' heart leapt into his throat. His lungs constricted as he reached down and plucked Naruto's hitai-ate (the very one Iruka had given to him when he became a genin) out of the dirt. 

…

Sasuke eyed the Hokage warily. "Yes?"

The Hokage sighed. He didn't say anything for a few moments. Sasuke waited, then the Hokage repeated, "Sasuke. I need to talk to you."

Sasuke didn't bother replying this time.

The Hokage was silent for a few more moments.

Sasuke was really starting to get irritated now. "Is there something you needed me for, _sir_?" He bit out, putting undue emphasis on the title.

"I just need to ask.... How... do you feel about Naruto?" The Hokage said, ignoring Sasuke's annoyance.

"What?" Sasuke was caught off guard by this question. "I don't know why you're asking me this. I... love him. Isn't this common knowledge?"

"Sasuke... I think the poison might've worn off earlier than anticipated."

...

Naruto finally pulled himself over the top of the mountain, chest heaving and fingers bruised. The climb up had been worth it, though. He grinned widely, relishing in his accomplishment. He knew he still had a long way to go, but he felt himself coming closer to his goal with every inch he had pulled himself up.

Naruto blinked. Wait. What? Why... he remembered Sasuke, smiling softly at Naruto, them leaning into each other, fingers intertwined. How could he leave... Sasuke?

But no. There were more important things in life than love. He had to get rid of these stupid feelings before it really was too late-

Naruto was so deep in thought that he didn't notice when a rock slipped out from under his sandal. He only came back to his senses when his entire foot slipped off the side of the mountain, when he lost balance, falling backward into the clear air.

…

Sasuke was frozen. He was, for maybe one of the first times in his life, speechless. 

The Hokage watched him for a long moment before taking a puff from his pipe. "Ah... I see. So your feelings about Naruto... do they change with this new information?"

Sasuke felt like he was being tossed through a hurricane. With horrifying clarity, he recalled the events of the past few days. Did he really... giggle? And pick flowers? And FLIRT?? How could that have been him?

The Hokage was giving him a strange look. "Are you all right? You're looking a little green."

Sasuke certainly felt more than a little green. Naruto used him. Naruto loved him. Naruto had tried to poison him. Naruto cared about him. Naruto had kissed him. Naruto told him to leave, glared at him with ice in his stare, the same way - 

Sasuke started. Naruto had looked at him with the same disgust with which he had once looked at Naruto. Had once...? Was Sasuke still in love with him?

No. No. There was no way. He was Uchiha Sasuke, and he did not get involved in relationships. And he definitely did not get involved in relationships with UZUMAKI NARUTO.

Sasuke forced himself to his feet. He was feeling woozy, but that couldn't stop him. "Where is Naruto?" he hissed at the Hokage.

The Hokage blinked. "Sasuke. Do not make any decisions in the heat of emotion." 

But Sasuke never made decisions in the heat of emotion. Sasuke did not have emotions. Sasuke was not in love with Uzumaki Naruto. "If you won't help me, old man, I'll find him on my own!" he snarled. He was going to find Naruto. He was going to figure out... everything. Why he was feeling like this. Why Naruto had made him feel like this.

Sasuke was going to find Naruto and kiss him until he couldn't breathe.

Sasuke was going to find Naruto and strangle him until he was blue in the face.

Sasuke was going to find Naruto and make him feel every bit of the avalanche of emotions crashing down on his shoulders, and he would make sure that every tear streaking down his face as he sprinted into the night would be repaid a thousandfold by that miserable, wonderful, horrible, magical fox boy.

Ignoring the Hokage's half hearted pleas calling him back, Sasuke vaulted out the window, jumping over the rooftops in search of Naruto. He couldn't have gotten far.


	5. Chapter 5

Iruka's hands shook as he looked at Naruto's hitai-ate. What... why would he... Iruka's hands clenched tightly around it.

"Come on. Let's go." Kakashi said quietly next to him. When Iruka nodded, Kakashi blurred away, Iruka a couple steps behind.

...

Iruka and Kakashi hadn't been searching for long when Iruka spotted a flash of orange and yellow on a mountain. "There." He pointed, nudging Kakashi.

Then-

before their eyes-

Naruto fell.

Iruka was moving before he even realized it, rushing towards the flash of orange that was falling through the air. He reached out his hands - he could catch Naruto, be like one of those hero characters in a manga or a fanfiction who shows up at the last second to save the main character heroically -

Iruka's fingers brushed against air, and he watched with horror, as feet away, Naruto thumped to the ground with a horrifying crash.

…

Sasuke's chest was heaving with every labored breath. He had been searching in the dark for the better part of an hour, and he still had no luck. There was not so much as a flash of orange to be found anywhere around the village.

Sasuke staggered to a street corner before his legs gave out. He lay there on the ground, eyes shut, for a little while, allowing himself to drift. His mind had been running itself in circles, trying to figure out everything that had happened, but now, Sasuke allowed himself to think of nothing at all.

But he wasn't really thinking of nothing. He was thinking about the way Naruto had intertwined their fingers, the way Naruto had looked at him, the way Naruto had kissed him - even during that sparring match, a thousand years ago. 

I can't be in love. Can I? 

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by someone's hand on the inside of his wrist. His eyes flew open to find Ino leaning over him, desperately trying to take his pulse. When she saw him, she let out a little shriek and covered her mouth. 

"Sasuke! You're alive! Thank goodness, I mean, I found you just lying here by the flower shop, and I had no idea what might have - "

Sasuke sat up groggily. "Ino," he interrupted, "have you seen Naruto recently? He - ran away."

"Oh." Ino's eyes grew surprisingly soft and moist. "No, I haven't seen him. B-but are you okay? You look..." she trailed off, uncertain how to finish her sentence without offending him.

Sasuke sighed. "Terrible, right? I know. I'm having a rough night."

Ino plopped herself down next to him - not as close as she normally would, but close enough for her to touch his shoulder comfortingly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sasuke was ready to say no - the Uchiha clan didn't need help from anybody - but he found himself thinking of Naruto's blush when Sasuke asked him for a kiss on Hokage Rock, and suddenly, he found it all pouring out of him like blood from a deep wound. He recounted everything, starting with the confused kisses in the forest during training, the kidnapping, the poison, the dates, Naruto's betrayal, his recent realization. With every word, Sasuke could feel himself grow lighter. Naruto had told him that he would love him no matter what... could he do the same?

When he was finished, Sasuke couldn't look at Ino. He stared down at his hands. "She's not going to say it, but she thinks I'm weak," he thought. "Ino's just going to say there's nothing she can do, and then make some excuse to run away and tell everyone how broody Sasuke broke down and told her his life story." He braced himself for the inevitable generic words of comfort he would be offered.

Instead, Sasuke heard only silence - broken by a soft weeping. Glancing up, he realized with a shock that Ino was crying. Was his story really that sad? "Ino? A-are you really crying?" he asked incredulously. 

Ino buried her face in her hands and let out a wail. "Sasuke," she wept, "I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen!"

Sasuke furrowed his brow. What did she mean?

Ino peered up at him through her fingers. "You're going to hate me," she sobbed. "I-I didn't want it to go like this!"

An icy knot was forming in Sasuke's stomach. "Ino... what exactly are you talking about?"

Ino turned her tear-streaked face toward Sasuke. "It was me," she hiccuped. "I'm the one who hired the sand ninjas to poison you."

…

Iruka felt his heart stop.

"Naruto!" He ran over to the orange-clad body lying limply on the ground. "NARUTO!" 

Kakashi suddenly appeared next to Iruka, laying a hand on his arm. "Iruka. He isn't dead."

Iruka ignored Kakashi, brushing him off and kneeling on the ground beside Naruto, which was... soft? 

"I used an earth jutsu," Kakashi explained. "By increasing the water density in the dirt, I changed it into a more mud-like substance, which was able to cushion Naruto's fall. The mountain he fell off of wasn't that high."

Iruka nodded. But... just to be sure...

He leaned over and shook Naruto's shoulder gently. "Naruto? Hey, Naruto?"

"Ngh..." Naruto groaned. "Iruka-sensei...?"

Iruka drew Naruto up into a hug, just feeling happyhappyhappy that Naruto wasn't dead - thank the gods -

"Come on, Iruka-sensei, I'm not a baby," Naruto wriggled out of Iruka's hold, pouting. "Anyway, where's Sas-" His eyes widened, realization dawning on the blue orbs.

Kakashi knelt down next to Naruto. "Naruto." His eye crinkled in a smile. Iruka drew in a breath. "How are you feeling?"

Naruto scratched his head. "I dunno... I'm kinda hungry? Maybe I could go get some ramen with Sasuke to say sorry for how I act-"

Iruka scooped Naruto up in another hug, beaming with relief that Naruto was acting like his old self. Naruto writhed in the sensei's arms. "Stop! You're crushing me!"

Kakashi smiled again (or at least, his eye did). "That's that. You're back to normal. But-" he glanced up at the sky. "It's really late. You should get some rest."

"No!" Naruto stubbornly shoved Iruka away. "I gotta talk to Sasuke. I can't let him think I hate him! I gotta tell him I didn't mean it. Pleeeeaaaaassssseeee??" He turned big puppy-dog eyes on the two elder shinobi.

Kakashi, who was immune to puppy-dog eyes by now, only turned to walk away. But he was stopped by Iruka, who grabbed his hand. "Kakashi. Wait." Iruka cleared his throat, grateful once again for the darkness. "If we bring him back to his apartment, he'll just run away. Let's help him find Sasuke as quickly as possible so we can all get to bed, ne?"

"Uh," said Kakashi, sort of in shock. He hadn't held hands with someone since - actually, had he ever held hands with someone? "Okay. Sure."

"Great!" Naruto hopped up and skipped down the path towards the village, energetic despite having just fell off a mountain. With a chuckle, Iruka followed him - still holding Kakashi's hand.

Relax, Kakashi told himself. He's not sticking his tongue down my throat." But he too was grateful for the cover of the night hiding his face.

Iruka and Kakashi went back to Kakashi's apartment with a whining Naruto in tow, only to find no one there.

Kakashi picked up a note which was lying on his side table. He read aloud, "The poison wore off. Sasuke ran off. I'm off to Hokage Tower. Let me know if you find anything (off) about Naruto. - Hokage."

"Well..." Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Never knew he made bad word plays in notes. But, anyway." He turned to Iruka. "I'll deal with Sasuke. Do you mind reporting this to the Hokage?"

Iruka nodded. "I'll go now." He jumped out the still-open window, heading for Hokage Tower.

Kakashi was left with Naruto. Naruto scrunched his face up at Kakashi. "Well, sensei, are you going to stand there all day, or are we going to go find Sasuke?"

Kakashi thought for a moment, then pulled Naruto down onto the couch. ("Hey!" Naruto squeaked, trying to get out of Kakashi's hold, but Kakashi's grip was firm.) 

Once he was sure Naruto wasn't going to try running off, Kakashi let go of him. Naruto crossed his arms, pouting. "Naruto. Before you go rushing off to Sasuke, I need to talk to you about this whole poison business and your relationship with Sasuke-"

Naruto plugged his ears, and started singing, loudly and off key. "LET IT GOOOOOOOOOO, LET IT GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

Kakashi couldn't stand the auditory torture, and sat in shock for a moment, trying to cleanse his brain. Once he recovered from the surprise, though, Naruto had already seized the opportunity and was at the door. "Sayonara, sensei!" He waved with a cheeky grin, before ducking out the door.

…

One moment Ino was sniffling on the ground. The next, Sasuke had grabbed her and slammed her against the side of the nearest building. All the air was forced out of her lungs; she could only wheeze as Sasuke screamed "WHAT DID YOU DO???" He was shaking with fury. 

Ino gasped like a fish, desperate for air. It took Sasuke a moment to realize that he was choking her. He was so angry, he probably wouldn't have stopped if Iruka hadn't grabbed his hands, prying them away from Ino's throat.

"LET ME GO!" Sasuke fought the chuunin, but he was exhausted and still in shock. Iruka managed to pin him down.

"Sasuke!" Iruka shouted angrily. "What do you think you're doing??"

To bis surprise, this question seemed to take the fight right out of the young shinobi. Sasuke sagged, limp. "It was her fault," he muttered. "Everything. She did it."

Iruka threw a confused glance at Ino, who was still struggling to get her wind back. "What is he talking about?"

Ino shut her eyes, still breathing deeply. "Iruka-sensei... I'll explain everything, okay? I just need Naruto to be here... but if you want the whole story, you'll probably want to get a few other people here..." She turned and looked Sasuke directly in the eye. "I wasn't the only one in on it."

Sasuke drew a deep breath, turning to face Ino. "No. Start talking now."

"Sasuke-kun?" Ino peered up at him, almost... fearfully? "Are you..." She trailed off. Sasuke growled, deep in his throat.

"Am I what?" he hissed. Sasuke made a move to grab Indo again, but a hard yank on his arm from Iruka stopped him.

"Sasuke..." Iruka looked at him seriously. "I understand that what Ino did wasn't right, but we should at least hear her out before resorting to violence."

Sasuke glared at Iruka hatefully, spitting at his feet. "I don't care. Ino, talk NOW."

"Sasuke-kun... you know I've always loved you-" Ino tried.

"Like I said, I DON'T CARE. If you ever cared for me at all, you'd tell me what you know."

"Fine!" Ino squeezed her eyes shut. "But you know, I'm not the best person to ask."

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose.

Would this girl-

just-

get on with it, already?

"WHO IS, THEN?" Sasuke yelled, letting some of his murderous intent leak out. He really wanted to strangle the blond girl right now. "Just spit it out, already!"

Ino looked up, then, a malicious grin twisting her normally sweet features. "If you really want to know, ask your beloved Kakashi-sensei."

…

Kakashi was getting a headache. He was tracking down Naruto for the SECOND time that night, he was already tired from the day's training PLUS the jutsu he had performed to save Naruto's butt, and Iruka was... well, everything that had to do with Iruka was just making his head hurt more. 

Even worse, the Hokage had taken Icha Icha Yaoi to Hokage Tower, so Kakashi had nothing to read.

With a sigh of relief, the silver-haired jounin spotted the white outline of Sasuke's Uchiha fan on the back of his shirt, bright against the dark night. Next to him was the familiar silhouette of Iruka and his trademark ponytail. They would probably know where Naruto was.

Silently, Kakashi dropped out of the trees into the alley next to the street corner. Edging closer, he could faintly make out the conversation.

"- not the best person to ask." Kakashi froze. What was Ino doing out here, talking to Sasuke? A feeling of dread welled up in him.

"WHO IS, THEN?" Sasuke was yelling. Good. Hopefully, Iruka and Ino would try to calm him down and forget all about what Ino had been about to say.

No such luck. Kakashi could practically hear the smirk in Ino's voice as his name rolled off her tongue.

Shoot. He had to get out of there. ASAP. Kakashi whirled around to escape - 

\- and found himself face-to-face with Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto's voice was suddenly a thousand times louder than normal. A bead of sweat rolled down Kakashi's forehead. Great. Maybe, just maybe, the others hadn't heard - 

"Kakashi?" Iruka's voice, puzzled. Defeated, Kakashi slowly turned to face the small congregation on the street corner.

Ino looked shocked - and a little scared (she better be scared, thought Kakashi grimly). Iruka looked bewildered. Sasuke looked like he was ready to rip out someone's throat. And Naruto - well, Naruto was oblivious to the impending doom hovering over Kakashi's head.

Holding his hands up in mock surrender, Kakashi stepped forward. "Okay, okay, you got me. No need to freak out."

Naruto's look matched Iruka's in confusion. "Huh? What's going on?" He glanced over at Sasuke, and his surprise at finding Kakashi was replaced with delight. "Sasuke, I gotta - "

Sasuke cut him off. "Kakashi," he snarled, "explain what's going on. Now."

Kakashi sighed. All his hard work was going to waste. But it was too late now. 

"Fine." Kakashi stuck his hands in his pockets, trying to ignore Iruka's unsettling stare. "It started with..." Oh, how he hoped the Hokage never heard about this. "a book."

"A book?" Sasuke and Ino now looked just as confused as Naruto.

"Yep. Well - " Kakashi considered for a moment "actually, it started with you two." He pointed to Naruto and Sasuke. "And a kiss."

Naruto ducked his head, blushing. "A kiss?"

"Yep." Kakashi nodded. "A book. And a kiss.

I was reading Icha Icha Yaoi when I saw, for the first time, you guys kiss. Sasuke was in denial, and Naruto was in love, and Sakura's heart was broken.

I wanted my genin to be happy, and I knew that Naruto and Sasuke would be happy together. Icha Icha Yaoi may have also influenced my thoughts at that time, too."

"So... you concocted this whole plan with the poison to get me and Sasuke together?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi, to his surprise, laughed at that. "Oh, no. I'm not that proactive. I wouldn't take so much initiative in getting you two together."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "So. Who took the initiative?"

Ino spoke up. "Sasuke-kun... I... I loved you, but I... think, I just wanted you to be with anyone but Forehead Girl. And then- then you and Naruto were just so cute together! I couldn't help shipping it!"

"You're the one who came up with the plan, Ino?"

Ino giggled behind her hand. "Well, the plan was like something out of Icha Icha Yaoi-" 

Kakashi shook his head, cutting Ino off. "No, it wasn't Ino. It wasn't Icha Icha, either."

They waited, but Kakashi seemed to have clammed up.

"Hey, talk to us, sensei," Naruto finally snapped. "You have to tell us what's going on, already."

When Kakashi still didn't respond, Iruka finally said something. "Kakashi, you have to tell us whatever's going on." He said softly.

Kakashi closed his eyes, looking like he was resigning himself to some unknown malignant fate. "Sasuke..." He started. "Please don't hate me for this.

But the true mastermind... was your brother. Itachi."

There was a loooong silence. Sasuke was as still as ice. Nobody breathed for at least a full minute.

And then Iruka laughed.

It started as a little chuckle, but quickly grew into a full-belly laugh that led to him doubling over, clutching his stomach. "Kakashi," he gasped. "You- you almost got me for a second there." He dissolved into laughter again. "I-Itachi? The wanted criminal? Coming back to the village - to help his younger brother find love??" Tears of mirth shone in Iruka's eyes as he laughed even harder.

Slowly, Kakashi joined in, chuckling. Naruto giggled a little. Ino tittered. After a few seconds, the corners of Sasuke's mouth turned up a tiny bit. 

"Ridiculous," Kakashi agreed, "but you should've seen the look on your faces! Especially you, Sasuke."

Sasuke scowled, but Iruka just grinned. "Nobody but you, Kakashi, would devote this much time and energy to something so... " Iruka struggled for the right word.

"Genius?" offered Kakashi. Iruka clamped his mouth shut and shook his head, but the gleam in his eye hadn't faded.

Kakashi sighed. "Listen, I'll tell you all the details," he promised, running his fingers guiltily over a small square of paper in his pocket. Maybe one day he would really tell Sasuke the truth: how Itachi had left instructions for Kakashi a long time ago, telling him step by step how to help his little brother find someone he would really care for - but that would be for some very verrrrry far off day in the future. "For now, let's just go home and get some rest." 

...

The next day, Sasuke got up to an insistent knocking on his door. It was Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Naruto beamed at him with his normal (annoying) cheery grin. "We didn't really get to talk yesterday, so I thought I'd come here today so we could!"

"Bright and early." Sasuke deadpanned, not moving from his spot in the doorway.

"Bright and early!" Naruto chirped. "The morning is the best time to get things done!"

Sighing, Sasuke shut the door, sitting down in a chair at the table. He gestured for Naruto to do the same. Naruto obeyed, still grinning obnoxiously.

"So, Sasuke..." Naruto suddenly became more serious. He didn't meet Sasuke's eyes, instead focusing on a spot on the table. "Um... so, how do you feel about... us?"

"Us?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What 'us?'"

"Oh, come on!" Naruto exploded. "Don't pretend like that beautiful week where we were together and kissed and hugged and talked and hung out and- and- don't pretend that didn't exist!"

"Calm down, usuratonkachi," Sasuke said quietly. "It did exist. Okay. I just- You know what, screw it. I'm just going to put this out there. I've been in denial. I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you, Naruto."

Naruto froze, jaw dropping. "W-what?" Big blue eyes came to gaze up at Sasuke.

"Don't make me say it again, dobe."

"I-I-" A light brush of pink dusted Naruto's cheeks. "I- I'm also in love with you, Sasuke. I always have been. And I always will be."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, shoving Naruto playfully. "Oh, come on. No need to pretend like we're in some romance movie or weird fanfiction."

Naruto laughed. "Shut up, teme."

Sasuke smiled. It was small, but it made Naruto feel as though he was watching the sun come out after a long rainstorm. He leaned forward, his eyes enormous.

Sasuke's eyebrows shot up. "What are you doing?"

Naruto grinned. "Checking your eyes to make sure I can still see you in there, Sasuke."

Sasuke felt his face flood with heat, and prayed he wasn't blushing. Why did Naruto have to say corny things like that? "Well?" he snapped, trying to hide his embarrassment. "W-what do you see?"

Naruto touched Sasuke's face. "You," he said softly, and kissed him.

...

A job well done, Kakashi congratulated himself. It wasn't easy, that was for sure, but it was worth it.

"I thought I'd find you here." Kakashi spun around. Iruka was perched behind him on the roof of Sasuke's house. 

"Hmmm, is that so." Kakashi immediately resumed his typical laid-back demeanor. "Well, it's quite sunny up here, very good for reading."

"That's not what I mean and you know it!" Iruka was flushed red, but Kakashi couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment. "You hired sand ninjas to kidnap and poison Sasuke, traumatized Naruto, played on Ino's emotions, all to get those two together??"

"Ummm... yes." Kakashi braced for Iruka's anger.

Iruka regarded him for a moment, before,

"Would you like to get dinner some time with me?"

Kakashi was glad for the mask covering half his face. It meant Iruka didn't see the myriad emotions flitting across his face.

After a minute in which Kakashi attempted to smack his emotions (and his Icha Icha brain) back into submission, Iruka spoke again. "Um..." he said self-consciously, taking a step back, "I mean, it's okay if you have better things to do."

Kakashi smiled under his mask, shaking his head. "Come on, Iruka, now, what could be better than getting dinner with you?" 

"Is that a yes?"

Kakashi opened his visible eye wider, staring at Iruka. "Do you want it to be?"

Iruka opened his mouth, then closed it again, trying to decide how to answer. Before Iruka could respond, though, Kakashi jumped off the rooftop onto the next one, running towards the forest. "Sorry, Iruka," he said aloud to the wind rushing past him. He had a meeting to catch.

Kakashi grinned to himself. He'd apologize in person to Iruka the next time he saw him. And possibly take him out to that dinner.

...

After he deemed a sufficient amount of time had passed, Kakashi revealed himself from behind a tree, grinning at three very annoyed young Sunagakure genin. "Sorry I'm late, but this guy I've really liked deep down for a long time asked me out, and I had to make sure my answer was ambiguous enough that he wouldn't get bored of me!"

Temari rolled her eyes. "Like we'd believe that."

"So... you're the guy that's been giving us those orders." Kankuro stated, leveling a flat look at Kakashi.

When Kakashi didn't deny it, Kankuro whistled. "The great Hatake Kakashi. Never would've believed it."

"What happened to those side effects of the poison you promised us about?" Gaara suddenly said, quietly.

"Oh... well... this is awkward." Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. "I may have slightly exaggerated and/or outright lied about that. But no hard feelings, right?" 

Gaara's face twisted, and he took a step towards Kakashi. "You-" He growled.

Kakashi immediately took a couple steps back. "Well, sorry to cut this meeting short, but I think it's time for me to go now."

Kakashi just barely kept ahead of the sand flying after him as he made his way across the tree branches.

…

Things were back to normal, thought Sakura. Well, as close to normal as they could ever be. Sasuke and Naruto hadn't stopped yelling at each other during training sessions, or arguing over who was stronger, but some things were different. Like the way Naruto had helped Sasuke bandage his wounds after a particularly fierce sparring match. Or the way Sasuke would sometimes stare at Naruto when he thought no one was looking. Or (Sakura hadn't told anyone this yet) the fact that the other day, Kakashi had dismissed everyone early so he could "get in a few extra hours of sleep"... but Sakura had spotted him afterwards at Ichiraku's with Iruka. Holding hands! Had everything gone completely crazy??

Still, no matter how strange and good it was to see Sasuke smile more often, Sakura still couldn't help feel just the tiniest bit of disappointment when she watched her two teammates walk home together, shoulders bumping. That is, until one afternoon when Ino beckoned her over.

"Sakura, you're not still mooning after Sasuke, are you?" Ino raised one blonde eyebrow, and Sakura sighed. 

"I don't know... I just- "

Ino shook her head. "You're just like me." Amusement glinted in her eye. "I have something to show you... do you wanna come over to my house?"

Sakura stared up at her longtime rival, wide-eyed. Things certainly had changed in the village. "S-sure."

"Great!" Ino grinned. "Come on! ... Have you ever heard of yaoi?"

…

Sasuke was kind of worried about Sakura.

At first, he knew she had to be jealous of him and Naruto - he wasn't completely oblivious to her obsessive fangirl love for him - but to be honest, he didn't really care.

He was scared of her personality change, though.

It started slowly- instead of looking away when he and Naruto stared at each other for much-longer-than-necessary, she stared at them as if cataloguing everything about their interaction. Instead of stepping away when she felt the tension in each of Sasuke and Naruto's "accidental" touches, she smiled slightly and giggled behind her hand.

She was also spending a lot more time with Ino. Well, that was good. It had been kind of callous the way Sakura left her first friend behind for someone she barely knew. Even if that someone was Sasuke.

...

"Hey, Naruto," Sasuke turned to Naruto as they were walking home after a training session, "Did you notice that Sakura's been acting different lately?"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked owlishly. "Oh, you mean how she's supporting our relationship now!" Leaning forward conspiratorially, Naruto whispered, "My theory is that Ino hunted her down one day and converted and/or brainwashed her into becoming another yaoi fangirl!!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hn."

When Naruto didn't respond, Sasuke looked over. Naruto was staring at Sasuke's face, a light pink dusting his cheeks, his blue eyes searing and sparkling. Beautiful, Sasuke thought.

"Beautiful? What's beautiful?" Naruto asked. Wait. Oops. Did Sasuke say that out loud?

"I was just looking at... the sky. It's a really... nice shade of blue today. It reminds me of... a whale. A blue whale. Really big, and really blue." Sasuke floundered.

Naruto chuckled. "A whale. Okay. Gotcha."

They lapsed into silence again. "What's eating you?" Sasuke asked, after another moment of uncharacteristic-Naruto quiet.

"Hm... I was just thinking that the Sasuke that was affected by that poison is still under there." Naruto poked Sasuke in the chest. "He's right here. I see him sometimes." 

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but Naruto was grinning brightly like the sun, and Sasuke felt his breath catch in his throat. 

"But honestly, I liked that Sasuke-affected-by-the-poison, but I love this one, too. You're amazing, Sasuke. You're kind, funny, smart, and sweet in your own way, and I love you, no matter what."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What brought this on? Have you been stealing Kakashi's yaoi book?"

Naruto flushed red. "No! I just..."

"What?"

"I wanted to set an example for those two idiots following behind us," Naruto whispered.

"Ah."

A beat.

"Well, in that case, I love you too, Naruto."

Naruto waited for Sasuke to continue. When he didn't, Naruto nudged him with his shoulder. "Hey. You're supposed to list good things about me that you like."

"Um..." Sasuke scratched his head. "You make me feel weird. Good-weird. And... your eyes are like the sky. And- um, I'll take you to Ichiraku's?"

Naruto laughed. "You really suck at this, you know?"

Sasuke nodded.

"But I love you, anyway," Naruto continued, pulling Sasuke down for a kiss.

...

Behind them, Iruka was quietly wailing in his hiding spot with Kakashi in the bushes.

"I'll never get used to seeing them kissing." He said, head in his hands. Kakashi gave him a comforting pat on the back.

"Well, we know they're going to be happy together for sure now, right?" Kakashi got up languidly, stretching his arms.

Iruka nodded. "I guess that's good." Hauling himself off of his feet, he brushed off some imaginary dirt on his shirt. "So, Kakashi, you got a preference for dinner today?"

"Hm... how about Ichiraku's?" Outer Kakashi said casually. Inner Kakashi cackled internally. I want to see my two cute little genin squirm under my omnipotent gaze! Cue evil laughter.

Oh no. Sakura was rubbing off on him.

Iruka started walking. "Okay. And," he threw a knowing look at Kakashi, "maybe we'll even see a certain pair of young lovebirds there."

Ugh. How did Iruka always know?

"Yep, maybe we will." 

...

In Konoha, as in any ninja village, life was never certain. At any time, a villain could attack, and there was no telling what would happen when the dust settled after each battle.

Maybe one day, Sasuke would finally learn how to tell Naruto how he felt without fidgeting awkwardly.

Maybe one day, Naruto would be able to look at Sasuke without blushing.

Maybe one day, Sakura and Ino would stop getting nosebleeds every time said fidgeting and blushing was done.

Maybe one day, Iruka would not get teary-eyed at the sight of the shinobi "all grown up."

Maybe one day, Kakashi would finally get up the courage to show Iruka what was behind his mask (it did make kissing a little awkward, he had found).

Maybe one day, Konohamaru would figure out that love wasn't "icky" and stop making throwing up sounds whenever he saw Naruto and Sasuke holding hands (and maybe he and his henchmen would figure out that their disguises weren't as good as they thought they were).

Maybe one day, the Third Hokage would return Kakashi's book to him (but not until he'd finished reading it... and rereading it...).

And maybe one day, Itachi would finally hear about the plan he had set into motion years ago had helped his little brother find love.

Maybe one day. But until then, life was pretty sweet.


End file.
